


A Different Transition

by RhinoMouse



Series: A Different Landing [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Grounder 100, Grounder Clarke Griffin, Grounder Culture, Humor, Ice Nation - Freeform, M/M, One Shot Collection, wow we got violent in the first one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoMouse/pseuds/RhinoMouse
Summary: One shots that continue the stories of the characters of A Different Landing in the time between the end of the story and the beginning of the sequel.





	1. The Throne Room

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Please request oneshots you want! We are planning a Titus one already and an Echo one. But request what you want to see and we'll try to cover it.

Knoll kom Azgeda had been a junior to Zola and an ambassador with no post for years now. He was aware that his knowledge of things Nia would not like spread was why he would never be allowed out of the capitol. He’d long since accepted his place and future. A future involving working as a gopher to Zola and maybe taking the man’s position some day when the political games of the powerful led to the weak man’s death. That future was no longer an option. In fact, his future was very much in risk of not happening at all at the moment. 

Everything could be at an end because standing on the dais before the throne, blood still running down her short sword stood Klark kom Azgeda, former heir and apparently the new Kwin. His throat tightened in fright. He knew how this went. A new ruler could never trust the officials of their predecessor and there would soon be a bloodbath among those who had served Nia. If he escaped this with his life, it would be a miracle. He’d seen his first die on a day like this, only it had been Nia sitting in the throne, her brother’s head at her feet. 

Klark raised her arm with the red blood still running down it and spoke into the still shocked silent room. “If any object to my rule, step forward now.” 

Knoll felt fear quake him to the bone because he knew, he knew that people were going to die. Scanning the room, he took in the now glaringly obvious holes where the chief advisers to Nia should have stood. He swallowed thickly, he had no doubt they were dead and their bodies would be mounted on the walls by the time the sun set. He felt his knuckles turning white as he prayed no one did anything stupid and his own body didn’t end up strung up as well. Klark was not famous for her mercy. She was famous because she was ruthless, for all that her warriors blue indicated a care for the common folk they were some of the most ruthless warriors in the clan. After all, mercy was the privilege of the strong, those feared enough that it couldn’t be mistaken for weakness. So he prayed to the spirits that no one stepped forward to challenge the new kwin. 

Quint evidently had not realized the ramifications of the missing ambassadors or the fact the city was currently filled with Klark’s army while being protected and manned by a division of Klark’s army that had been left behind. He stalked forward, a sneer pulling across his face. “You’re not even a born member of our clan and you think you have the right to rule?” 

Klark didn’t move just watching the approaching man with cold eyes that caused Knoll to feel shivers go up his spine before she simply flicked her hand. The result was instantaneous. Two of her warriors moved lightning fast disarming Quint and forcing him to his knees. Every single warrior with the blue sewn into their coats moved, instantly drawing their weapons. Quint’s men moved to defend their general. 

Knoll stayed where he was, as did the majority of the lower level advisers and bureaucrats in the room as Quint’s men were cut down ruthlessly. Blood running across the floors. He didn’t watch as the highly trained warriors who had been at nearly constant war slaughtered their unprepared opponents. Instead, he watched the impassive face of Klark. Her eyes were sharp as she stood there watching the proceedings, clearly on the lookout for a new threat. As the dying came to a stop, he allowed himself to glance at the crumpled bodies. A few of Klark’s men were lightly wounded, but numbers, preparedness, and recent experience had turned the fight vastly in their favor. His eyes snapped back to Klark as she shifted, clasping her hands behind her back after sheathing her still bloody sword. She stared down at the struggling form of Quint. 

“You would challenge your rightful queen then?” She asked. Her voice was flat and carried to the darkest corners of the room. 

Quint was practically snarling. “You are no kwin! When the others hear what you’ve done they will raze you and your traitorous followers to the ground!” 

Klark raised a single brow. “The others? You kneel before me alone.” She turned facing the rest of the throne room. “Does anyone else wish to join general Quint?” 

No one moved and Knoll felt himself holding his breath. Quint spoke loud and haughtily. “My army will march on you to take your blood for my death. The cowards here may not oppose you but you think my fellow generals will bow before a fraud like you?!” 

Klark’s mouth pulled up showing her teeth as she smiled and Knoll was struck with how terrifying a smile could be. Nia had rarely smiled but he had a feeling that this ruler’s smile would become something to be feared. She spoke with amusement lacing her tone though somehow her voice remained cold as ice. “General Seth sits even now prepared to defend my claim, his loyalty already pledged to my rule. Do you truly believe Fredrick would march against me?” 

Knoll knew in that moment it was over. If Seth and Fredrick backed Klark, and the chief advisers were dead, it was over. He felt his hands shaking slightly, he had no doubt the others in the room were suffering the same. 

Quint seemed to freeze as the knowledge of the situation dawned. “You can’t do this.” 

“It’s already done.” She looked past Quint at the two warriors holding him on his knees. “Kill the traitor.” 

Quint attempted to struggle but it did no good. He was yanked back, the male warrior twisting him so that he alone held the general down while the female warrior stepped around him, drawing a dagger. Knoll swallowed in disgust and acknowledgment as the woman sliced the kneeling man’s gut open. It was a purposeful cut, Quint’s guts falling out of his body and onto the floor. The man let out a sharp cry, whether it was from pain or horror Knoll didn’t know. With the entrails glistening as they hung out of the body the warrior moved swiftly cutting the tendons in Quint’s arms and legs. As soon as it was done the male warrior released the now useless limbs and grabbed Quint’s jaw forcing it open. 

Knoll wanted to turn away but it would not matter, he knew what came next. Cringing, he heard the gurgling scream as Quint’s tongue was cut out of his head with a hot knife that closed off the wounds as it cut. Finally, they simply dropped his still living corpse on the ground. Knoll knew it would take a while for the man to bleed out from the cuts that had avoided arteries, he may not even bleed out at all, stuck dying slowly from some other cause. It was a warning that said more about the loyalty and devotion of her men than anything. Klark hadn’t told her men how to kill the general. She had allowed her warriors to do what they believed the general deserved and they had given him the death of the worst sort of traitors. It was frightening, they were clearly not in a forgiving mood. He looked away from the gruesome sight as the warriors stepped back away from the twitching man. His gaze rested on Klark, who was watching the room carefully. 

“Will you bow to me?” She demanded, and it was a demand not a request. 

Knoll walked forward, he knew prompt action was his only hope of surviving the bloodbath that he was sure was only just beginning. He dropped onto his knees bowing his head in submission. He stayed there as the others slowly did the same, he could feel the tension in the air. He knew the others were too terrified to bring the new queen’s attention to them. He however, knew it might be his only chance and prayed his being the first to speak would save him. “Long live the Kwin.” 

The others followed his example as he kept his eyes glued to the stones with blood splatter lying across them, blood soaking his knees as he stayed kneeling. He nearly choked on his own tongue as he saw the booted feet of the queen in front of him. Her voice echoed as she spoke. “Xander, see to it that the people of the city are gathered in the central square. Leo, prepare Nia’s head to be delivered to Heda.” 

He could hear the men doing as instructed and waited with baited breath for what would happen next. Whether he would live or die. 

“I am not Nia.” Her voice came. “Serve me well and you will be rewarded. Betray me and you will die. Rise.” 

Knoll stood carefully, keeping his head tilted downwards as he stared at Klark, who was only a few paces in front of him. 

“We are all of Azgeda, protect our clan and you have nothing to fear from me.” She seemed satisfied by whatever it was she saw in them because she turned and walked to the throne before sitting down upon it. Looking down at them from her seat, she spoke again. “Swear your loyalty or leave taking the brand of the banished.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

The streets of the capitol were still loud with celebration as the people drank to the health of their new queen. Knoll stood by one of the windows looking out over the city and wondered how long this could last. For now, the victorious army was there freely breaking bread and wine with the people. So the people celebrated the rise of a new queen while they spat on the bodies hanging grotesquely from the walls, a testament to the fall of their former ruler. He understood their celebration, Nia had ruled through fear and war. They were all so buoyed up on her death and by the hope that Klark offered something better that they hadn’t even thought of the consequences. In his experience, and from what he knew of history, the death of the old ruler and the transition to a new one only brought chaos and death.

“Knoll, the queen requests your presence in her quarters.” A male warrior said, standing formally behind him. 

Knoll took a deep breath before turning. “Very well.” He walked through the halls noticing the massively increased security, which was wise. Assassination attempts would most likely be common in the next few days. Arriving at the guarded door, he raised his hand and knocked. A muffled, “Come in,” came through and he opened the door and entered cautiously. 

He looked around the room as he shuffled in, trying to prepare himself for danger. The room was in disarray. Several warriors were working on tearing down various war trophies Nia had left on the walls. The bed had clearly been stripped and war bedding thrown on top. The pale sweating form of Captain Bellamy, his face wrapped in several bandages, was lying on the newly made bed. Klark was leaning over a table that had stacks of paper on top of it. Gunter and Leo standing around the table as well. Klark turned to look at him. “Knoll.” 

“My Queen.” He bowed deeply. 

She poured a glass of water. “Tell me Knoll what are your thoughts on the coalition?” 

He frowned slightly at the unexpected question but spoke slowly, trying to toe the line. After all, he was unsure of Klark’s position on the coalition and contradicting her could be dangerous. “It has increased trade and lowered demands on our borders, but it has also lowered our standing amongst the clans.” He didn’t think there was anything inflammatory in that. 

Klark sighed and turned to Gunter. “Go, see to it that the personnel are moved as we’ve discussed.” 

The man dipped his head slightly before leaving. Knoll watched him enviously before returning his attention to the queen. She was watching him with consideration. “I give you my word you will not be punished for what you say. I want to know your mind.” 

He carefully reached up, pulling his hood off from over his head and watched the young queen before nodding in acknowledgement. “We have harmed ourselves by not taking advantage of the trade it opens to us as well as the opportunity to end hostilities.” He clasped his hands in front of him protectively. “It has come to the point where we must either comply to the coalition fully or separate ourselves as an independent clan.” 

Klark crossed her arms, looking at him thoughtfully. “Tell me, how would you suggest our clan comply to the coalition and how would you suggest we leave the coalition?” 

He felt sweat run down his back. This was a test, for what he was unsure. He had no doubts an assassin could end him once out of her presence if he spoke wrong. However, not complying with her orders wasn’t an option. “If we leave, we will need our allies to leave as well. With the mountain defeated, Heda will do anything to prevent the coalition from falling. As such, we will need to be prepared for war. Attacking first would be our safest option.” 

He was not young enough for this sort of thing any longer. Clearing his throat, he continued. “If we are to submit to the coalition completely we will need to make a statement to Heda and the coalition that your rule is different than Nia’s. A large gift of submission, furs, vodka, medicine, meat, and weapons would need to be given in a show of good faith. The entire ambassadorial party in Polis would need to be recalled and replaced. You would have to personally travel to Polis and take the brand and re swear our loyalty to the coalition. Reducing the number of warriors along our borders would also be needed as a show of goodwill. Of course, independent trade deals and relations between us and the other clans would be needed as well.” 

“You speak of submission but we are a power in our own right. We do not need to submit to the coalition, we need to join it in good faith. Asserting our position as a powerful nation among their ranks. Nia failed to capitalize on our position and instead made us look weak by isolating us and making it look like we feared the power of the coalition. Instead, we must show that we will be powerhouses in this new world order. However, your suggestions are good. We will be giving gifts but not as a sign of submission but as a presentation of what we have to offer in trade. If we give gifts as an opening to successful trade that show off what what we have to offer, we will appear a rich nation and valuable trading partner. The ambassadors indeed must be replaced with those who understand the current state of affairs and I will of course be taking the brand as the new leader of our nation. Whether we lower the numbers of troops at the border is a more complicated issue for another time.” The queen turned to a warrior who was standing near the bed on guard. “Tell me Lincoln do you believe this would advance relations between our clans?” 

Lincoln was a tall intimidating man who, Knoll realized with some shock, was clearly Trikru. He spoke evenly. “It would do much Wanheda.” 

Knoll’s eyes widened at the title, of course he’d heard rumors of the name bestowed on their queen but still to hear it spoken with respect by a Trikru was shocking to say the least. He turned his attention back to the queen quickly afraid of missing any tiny detail. 

“I’ve made note of you Knoll.” She began shuffling through the pile of papers, seemingly ignoring how fear caused him to tremble. “I’m aware you’ve never held a proper ambassador post due to your unfortunate knowledge of several of Nia’s state secrets. That and you have argued in favor of the coalition on several occasions. Your proposal for the further merging of our clan into the place of prominence it should hold within the coalition is sound and what I was expecting you to say.” 

He swallowed thickly. “Thank you your majesty?” 

She made a sound of triumph and pulled on a thick packet of parchment sealed with wax. “Now that I am queen changing out all of our ambassadors is necessary. I’ll be blunt I don’t trust you with the position left open by Zola.” 

Knoll nearly shivered. Not being trusted, even if it was in conjunction with a specific position, was never a good sign. If he was fortunate, perhaps he would only be banished. 

“That said you are qualified and trained. Wasting your talent would be a crime and a foolish mistake.” She extended her hand with the packet in it. “Your orders. You will be the lead ambassador of the party I will be sending to Polis to replace our current representatives. I will be personally accompanying you to receive the brand on this journey. Of course, myself or Bellamy will be responsible for appointing your guards.” 

He carefully accepted the heavy packet, his jaw opening and closing before he managed to reply while bowing deeply. “Thank you your majesty.” This was something he would never have expected, or dared hope for under Nia’s reign. Yet here it was, a position of his very own. Of course, the implied threat of his guards being chosen for him wasn’t lost on him. Nor the fact she’d be personally accompanying him. Even with those caveats, it was more than he would have dreamed of ever achieving under Nia, let alone under a new queen who by rights should have had him and every other bureaucrat in the city executed. He was receiving a chance to prove himself and he would not fail.

She waved off his thanks. “I expect you to have read through your orders and to have a proposal for what supplies and personnel you’ll require by the end of the week. Sooner would be best but with things in flux, I will understand if it takes more time. We leave for Polis in two months.” Her voice and orders were clear. 

“Of course, I will have it prepared as soon as possible.” He rushed to assure her and prove his capability in such a position. 

“You may leave then, ambassador.” She said, turning back to the table. 

He felt like his heart was in his throat and his feet had wings as he turned to leave only to be halted as he reached the door by her voice. 

“Oh and ambassador, I expect you to find one of my warriors in blue and make sure you are aware of our code. You will follow and uphold that code so long as you serve me.” There was a slight threat to her tone. 

He looked over his shoulder and nodded in understanding before leaving the room and quickly making his way down the halls. Finally coming to the open hall where other nervous bureaucrats were waiting, he let himself lean against the wall and breath. He was ambassador, the expected blood bath did not seem to be imminent, this was his chance. Ignoring his fellows looking at him curiously, he smiled widely as the fear left his frame.


	2. Titus's Very Bad Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Keep up the prompts! We may not get to all of them but we'll do what we can. As always thank you for all the fabulous comments!

Titus was eagerly awaiting the return of Heda. The streets of Polis were full to the brim as the victorious army returned, unfortunately that would extend the time between her return and her arrival. He’d already gotten every nightblood that was in the city cleaned up, in their formal black and in attendance in the throne room. The ambassadors had taken their places, the guards were placed, everything was in order. Lexa would enter, announce her victory and most likely announce a feast inside the city, at which she could make the appropriate speeches. It was the hour of the victorious return of the greatest Heda there had ever been, let alone that he had served and he was awash with pride. Standing ready, he watched as the ambassadors and others murmured to each other. 

Robin the ambassador of Blue Cliff approached him. “Flamekeeper, you should be rejoicing at the victory of our commander surely?” 

His mouth twitched. He disliked the ambassador before him. “Following our customs is how we honor the victorious. There is no need for frivolity.” 

“You could try smiling.” The ambassador said without much heat. “I was unaware the holy orders you are bound to prevent you from doing so.”

“Not all of us can be so free with our affections and emotions.” He said evenly, desperately trying not to snap at the man. If he tried to disturb the gravity of the upcoming entrance of the commander, he would have the man’s tongue. 

Robin shifted slightly. “Yes, love is weakness. Your belief is well known and adhered to among the clans.” He seemed to shrug his shoulders slightly. “Perhaps, if you found yourself a lover, you would be more inclined to see that it does not have to be that way.” 

“You would argue that you and the heir of your clan don’t risk weakness by openly sharing your bed?” He asked incredulously. 

Robin’s relaxed frame didn’t change position, indicating he hadn’t taken insult to his words. “Chrom is the heir to our clan and I am an ambassador. Both of us would already have been at risk regardless of taking each other to bed and our lover Sumia is a renowned warrior, who would have risked death regardless of her position.” He looked up at Titus and Titus sensed the threat in his eyes suddenly. “Blue Cliff unlike the Trikru judge a leader by blood lines not the possession of black blood. Would you suggest that my lord not take a lover who can provide him an heir?” 

Titus frowned knowing he’d pushed too hard in his annoyance. “Hardly, but tell me is it truly wise for you to add to the woman’s danger by sharing her bed? Or is pleasure worth the added risk?” 

Robin sighed softly. “You are a traditional man Titus, and the taking of a lover is a dangerous gambit. I have no doubt that if our clans were at war you would advise that Sumia be killed to weaken both myself and Chrom. I would most likely be targeted to weaken him as well, since weakening him is weakening his sister, our queen. Still, tell me Titus, how would the clans survive without weakness? You will die without an heir, as will the commander. I find the loss of your bloodlines something to be mourned.” 

“I will choose an heir born from a union not fraught with danger.” He said shifting his robes and pulling himself up, trying to regain his footing in the conversation. “I cannot fulfill my role with such a blatant risk threatening not only me but the whole coalition. My heir will be chosen for their capabilities, not their bloodline.” 

“I see.” Robin stepped back but looked at him with considering eyes. “Yet you have no heir. Surely, that is a greater risk still. After all, if our clans were at war, I would order your death so as to prevent a new commander from rising.” 

“You dare?” He snapped, glaring at the man who would openly plot against the coalition. 

“I dare nothing.” Robin waved off his concerns. “I am an ambassador and adviser to the Heda of the coalition. I give you my advice Flamekeeper. Find yourself an heir before someone takes advantage of your weakness.” 

Titus barely contained his fury as Robin walked away to return to his place in the hall. Grinding his teeth together, he pulled himself together. He’d have to speak with Heda privately after the announcement about the threat that Robin presented. The man was far too intelligent and with his sister as the tactician of the Blue Cliff armies and one of his two lovers the heir to that clan, he had far too much power. As much as it irked him to admit it, the man had a point. Had he truly allowed himself to let his weakness persist despite having sworn it off years ago? 

It hurt to think of his former apprentice and second. The boy had been like a son to him and he had loved the child dearly. Every day, training him in his duties had been a moment where he could see what his own child might have been if it had survived its birth. His death had reminded him why the Flamekeeper must always be alone, be unassailable so that the knowledge he knew could never be used against the commander. His fingernails drew blood from his palms at just the briefest memory of his young wife, who would have born him a child if the spirits hadn’t recalled them both. He’d learned with his family, his second, and with each commander and class of nightbloods destined to die, that love was weakness. Yet, he continued to let it stick to him. Breathing in, he forced out his emotions, resolving to see to the matter he’d left undone for too long. He needed to find a replacement for his now deceased second. Too long he’d allowed grief to prevent him from taking another, but it was a vulnerability he’d allowed for no reason other than weakness. 

He’d barely mastered himself when the guards swung the doors open and Lexa entered, her chin held high, her authority radiating out from her as her war attendants and guards followed in her wake. He watched in pride, enjoying watching the one weakness he had always allowed himself, that his position demanded he have. Stepping forward with his head bowed, he greeted his commander. “Heda, the city of Polis is returned to you.”

Lexa flicked her fingers, sending him back a step as she mounted the dais before turning to face her court. Titus watched as everyone stood straight and respectful. He noted Gustus moving to his post behind Lexa’s throne as her protector and the guards, who’d accompanied her, taking their places along the walls. Lexa spoke in the clear commanding voice all nightbloods were taught, that she’d so excelled at in her lessons. “Ambassadors of the coalition, your clans have fought together, bled together, and now stand victorious together. We have defeated and taken the the dreaded mountain. Tonight our beloved capital shall celebrate this victory together.” 

As one the ambassadors bowed at the proclamation of victory and Lexa rested upon her throne prepared for the many issues that had been postponed till she returned. Titus was partially listening as various issues came up about garrisons along the borders, trade tariffs, and decisions the ambassadors had come to during the war against the mountain. Instead of giving his full attention to matters he’d kept his Heda up to date on via letter and really were only formalities that needed to be addressed, he examined Lexa. She was in good health. He saw no indication of any injuries. If she had taken any damage, it had been treated and was minimal. 

Assured that his charge was in good health, he inspected her guard. The guard of Heda always took significant casualties in war and he expected to see some new faces amongst them. The guard was surprisingly mostly intact. He could tell from how Gustus was holding his arm that he’d been injured, though his presence at Heda’s back indicated it wasn’t horribly serious. Going over the guard he took in familiar shapes. There was some lingering bruising over most of their faces but the sort that had only a few more days before it would be unnoticeable. Aden was standing proudly in his Trikru gear of a warrior along the wall with the guards. Then, his eyes stopped moving. Frozen, horror in his heart, he took in the form what was clearly an Azgeda assassin standing next to the nightblood most likely to succeed Lexa. 

____________________________________________________________________________

It was only thanks to years of service to the flame and the commander that he prevented himself from outwardly reacting to the presence of an Azgeda assassin amongst Lexa’s guard. He held himself to the high standard his position demanded of him, so he ensured that his reaction was controlled. Even when his eyes were not lingering on the assassin, he was aware of her every breath and twitch. Finally, the various ministers of the government had finished their reports and the ambassadors had said all that they were going to say and Lexa dismissed them by striding out of the room. He followed behind her, standing between her and the assassin. 

As soon as they reached her private chambers, he found himself demanding, “Heda, why is there an Azgeda assassin in your personal guard?” 

Lexa raised her brow at him as she unbuckled her pauldron. “She’s the new member of my guard I wrote to you about. She took two bullets for Aden at the mountain, as well as serving admirably as my guard during the siege.” 

“Lexa, surely you cannot trust one of Nia’s pet killers?!” He protested. 

She sighed, unbuckling her swords after laying her pauldron on its stand. Ignoring him, she opened the door and stared at one of the guards outside of it. “Fetch one of the servants and a hot bath.” Closing the door, she returned and stared at him, looking tired and rather unimpressed. “Titus, I value your council but in this matter you are uninformed. She has earned my trust. Also she is General Klark’s warrior not Nia’s.” 

“Heda, please. You cannot allow an assassin from an enemy clan so close to your person. It does not matter which of Azgeda’s backstabbing generals she answers to, she is still a threat.” Titus said, desperate for her to see sense. 

Lexa’s face hardened as she turned to face him. “I will forgive that because you have not met General Klark, nor her warriors. She is different than Nia, and her army is different from any Azgeda force we have ever encountered. It is only thanks to her cooperation and support that we managed to defeat the mountain. As I informed you, our own warriors already refer to her as Wanheda because of her ability to save those taken by death and deal death to her enemies. She is a worthy ally.” 

“An assassin Lexa!” Titus interjected, trying to fathom how his commander had been so thoroughly deceived by an Azgeda general. “Why would any general that is truly your ally give you an assassin to guard you? Surely, if it was a genuine act of goodwill, she would have sent a warrior not trained to kill you.” 

“Titus you know as well as I do that the use of assassins as personal guards is a common practice in Azgeda and Klark didn’t offer her as my permanent guard, I requested.”

Titus gaped silently at the reality bending situation he was in currently. Lexa hated Azgeda more than he did most days, yet here she was acting like...well he wasn’t even sure he had a word for it. He remained silent as the door opened and several servants came in carrying large pitchers of hot water they brought into the side room where the metal tub rested. His already tense frame hardened to stone as the assassin slipped in behind them. Clearly, he would need to handle this, somehow. 

Once the servants left, Titus glared at the assassin as they both stood in the outer room while Lexa disrobed and settled into her bath in her side chamber. Finally, he couldn’t take it any longer. “What are you doing here assassin?” 

The woman didn’t even have the decency to flinch at his hostility. Instead, she spoke towards Lexa. “Heda, Gustus informed me I wouldn’t be serving actively as your guard for several more weeks on your orders.” 

Titus turned his attention to Lexa’s visible back in the hopes she had seen some sense. Her answer to the assassin disappointed him. “You can barely stand let alone fight. While I’m aware you’re capable Klark entrusted your safety to me. You will take the time necessary to heal.” 

Reevaluating the assassin with a critical eye, Titus noticed she was unnaturally pale and her bearing was stiff with pain. He’d assumed her tension was from being in an enemy stronghold but apparently not. The woman’s scars stood out in stark relief against the pale and sweaty skin of her face and neck. Good, he could more easily get rid of the woman if she was injured since the commander seemed unwilling to do so. 

“I am capable of fulfilling my orders.” The assassin said tensely. 

Lexa’s fingers twitched against the side of the bath. “You are the sister of the heir to the Azgeda throne, and bound to Aden and Tris through the bond of brotherhood. You may be capable but the risk of your injuries worsening is hardly worth the fallout that would result. I won’t explain my orders again. Leave us.” 

The assassin seemed to grimace before turning, “Sha, Heda.” She paused before leaving. “Would you permit me to kill this disrespectful adviser?” 

“No, leave us Charlotte.” Lexa said tiredly, as if the prospect of his murder was nothing of consequence. 

“Heda! Surely this cannot be allowed to stand!?” He protested. Titus remained standing in outrage as the door closed and the girl left. Returning his attention to Lexa, he spoke in horror at what she’d just said. “The assassin you’ve allowed into your guard is the sister of Wanheda and bound to Aden? If possible that is worse, an assassin with such connections will be given more freedom to act. How could you let Aden form an attachment to an assassin? See how brazenly she threatened me, you cannot simply allow her to get away with a threat like that!” 

Lexa tried to downplay the threat presented by the assassin. “This is a good thing. It secures the alliance with General Klark. It also secures relations between our clans if Aden succeeds me. If we want the coalition to last, there must be some integration amongst its forces. This a chance to show that hated enemies can become trusted allies in the right circumstances. Charlotte’s not only represents an integration of our forces but her connections make her untouchable to any who would wish to take matters into their own hands. Though I doubt an attempt on her life would succeed. Also, she won’t kill you without my approval and her question was no doubt justified from her perspective. She’s used to Nia. Do you believe Nia would have allowed you to live after speaking to her like this?” 

He swallowed, glad he’d not mentioned his now wasted resolve to have the girl taken care of before she recovered from her injuries. With a direct relation to Wanheda, killing the girl could spark a war. Her bond to Aden was also troubling and meant using her as a political hostage against Azgeda was impossible. Aden would be required to prevent it and Lexa would never leave one of her nightbloods in a position that required treason. This placed a knife at the command of General Klark inside Lexa’s guard that was nearly untouchable. What was worse was that he could do nothing about it, especially not now when the coalition would be hanging on by a thread with the mountain defeated. “Surely, you will allow a watch to be placed on her?” 

“No,” Lexa responded easily, “and you will not do so for me.”

He could do nothing but feel a shiver of dread up and down his spine at the prospect of what could happen. Polis had just become a far more dangerous place and Lexa clearly was not seeing sense. Which left him with no immediate recourse. He’d have to speak to Gustus. Surely, the man would help prevent Lexa’s madness from risking her throne. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Char grimaced as she eased herself down onto her new bed. Tris and Aden both twitched as they resisted helping her. She looked up at them. “So, who’s the dick with the bald head who clearly hates me?” 

Aden made a wheezing sound while Tris spoke, her eyes narrowing. “Titus, he’s the Flamekeeper.”

“He spoke badly of Clarke.” She said, watching her friends’ responses. She was still angry over what she’d overheard after she ‘left’ Lexa’s rooms. Of course, she’d remained out of sight while the angry fool had been there. “And he criticised Lexa.” 

Aden shifted uncomfortably looking conflicted. “He’s our guide. He means the best but he can be…unreasonable.” 

“He’s an ass.” Tris said plainly.

Char grinned in acknowledgement that she wasn’t the only one who thought so. “So, what are we going to do about him? Lexa won’t let me kill him.” 

“Well he’s the Flamekeeper. Killing him would end the line of Heda.” Aden said seriously. “He’s also her chief adviser and one of our guardians.” 

“So he’s family?” Char asked, trying to understand why Lexa would let someone who wasn’t an enemy she couldn’t kill, speak to her like that. 

Tris sighed sitting down at her feet, leaving Aden to stand awkwardly. “He’s a superior asshole, who treats the nightbloods like wax he should mold regardless of their realities. Hell, Noire just isn’t normal because of it. It’s like she switches between two different personalities or something.” 

“So he’s not family?” Char asked confused. 

Aden straightened. “He’s our mentor, it’s not his role to parent us.” 

Tris looked at Aden disbelievingly. “You can’t seriously think being an asshole is a part of his role? He reminds you all of your positions constantly.” 

Aden shuffled before his shoulders slumped. “He’s all we have besides Lexa. No one else is permitted access to us. Well besides our firsts, but even then it is limited.” 

“And he doesn’t have an easy less assholish replacement?” Char confirmed, considering her options. Anyone who reminded Aden that his family and he would be forced to kill each other someday deserved a lot of pain. 

Aden shook his head. Tris looked tired as she spoke. “No, his apprentice was killed years ago by the mountain or Azgeda. No one is really sure since he was in the area nearest the Azgeda border with the mountain.” 

Char considered her friends’ words. “Can we train him not to be an asshole then?” 

Aden looked at her curiously. “What do you mean?” 

“Well when a dog misbehaves or barks when it’s not supposed to, you punish it. Why can’t we do the same for him? I’m not allowed on the guard rotation, but when he speaks against your family, Lexa, or Clarke, we see to it that he regrets that decision.” She explained slowly, ideas forming in her head. 

Tris bit her lip. “If we get caught, the punishment would be severe.” 

Char scoffed. “You Trikru don’t know the meaning of the word.” 

“I’m in.” Aden said, looking guilty. “What he says to the younger nightbloods.” His hands fisted. “They don’t deserve that. They are deserving of their blood.” 

Tris looked conflicted before groaning. “I’m in, if only to keep you two from doing something irreversible.” 

“So no murder?” Char asked, grinning at her friend. 

“No murder.” Tris said, rolling her eyes before they glinted suddenly. “Although, I always thought he took far too much pride in his appearance.”


	3. Echo Deals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like the latest chapter.

Echo didn’t lift her head from where it was resting on her knees, despite hearing the sound of approaching footsteps. She didn’t care what Klark said, she was no Queen of hers. She had betrayed everything they stood for, to murder their queen. Her eyes and chest burned from the betrayal of Nia. Nia who had given both her and Klark everything, Nia who was the greatest ruler Azgeda had ever had. She’d accepted her prison cell without protest. She would not bow to Klark who had usurped the throne. It didn’t matter how long she had to sit here. She would die rather than do so. 

 

The footsteps came to a stop in front of her cell and a voice that was decidedly not Klark’s came out of the darkness. “You know you’re just punishing yourself at this point right?” 

 

She looked up and saw Bellamy standing in front of the bars. His face had a great jagged scabbed and burned over gash from chin to hairline. It was clearly still new and tender. It shouldn’t have been so surprising to see the man injured during the coup, but it still was. “Go away.” 

 

He winced slightly after attempting to frown. “Damn face.” He muttered while opening the door to her cell. Stepping to the side, she could see him picking up a pile of folded blankets with a pillow on top. He rolled his eyes, “What, you didn’t really think we were going to let you sit down here in the cold all winter did you?” 

 

She grimaced, glancing around the stone room. It wasn’t that she wasn’t aware she was in the nicest cell in the dungeon but she was not going to let the murderer give her special treatment. “I don’t want anything from Klark.” 

 

There was a thump as the stack of blankets and pillow dropped down on the end of the cot she’d been given for her cell. Followed by Bellamy dropping down and sitting on the cot while staring at where she sat curled up against the wall of the cell. “Echo, the dead are gone. Punishing yourself will do nothing. What’s done is done.” 

 

She glared up at him, “Your ‘queen’ murdered Nia, she has taken this clan when she had no right to it.” 

 

Bellamy looked at her and he just seemed tired. “I get it you know. If someone did to Clarke what we did to Nia, I would never forgive them. Still, you are only hurting yourself.” 

 

“Go fuck yourself Blake.” 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

She was doing pushups when she heard Bellamy greeting her from in front of her cell. “Echo.” 

 

Ignoring him, she finished her set before standing up and looking at him. She was unsurprised to see the pauldron of a general on his shoulder. “I see you’ve been rewarded for your treachery.” She could feel the poison on her tongue. 

 

He reached up and ran a hand through his hair. “I was never loyal to Nia. None of us were you know. We were always loyal to Clarke.” 

 

“And she owed her loyalty to Nia.” Echo bit out, she was furious she’d trained the weapon that had killed her queen. There was no greater shame. 

 

Bellamy leaned his head against the metal bars. “Loyalty is earned not demanded.” He said finally. “Nia never earned ours, she only demanded it.” 

 

“She gave you your lives.” Echo snarled at him. 

 

He looked at her meaningfully. “What she gave us wasn’t a life Echo, and I think the fact you can’t understand that is sad as hell.” 

 

Echo reeled back, insulted beyond belief he’d say something like that. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

“So, the guards tell me you refused your meals yesterday?” Bellamy remarked as he visited her again. 

 

Echo grunted in frustration. “I will eat prisoner fair or none at all.” 

 

“You’re in a prison, it’s prisoner fair.” Bellamy said, sounding deeply confused. 

 

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Prisoners receive bread or porridge with water.” 

 

A snort escaped the man. “Things are changing outside of this cell Echo. Long term prisoners are allowed servants rations. Honestly, we would have changed that two weeks ago but things have been hectic.” 

 

She blinked in surprise. “Why? I have refused to kneel before Klark.” 

 

“You’re still a person Echo.” He said. “You have committed no crime to earn the lower levels of this dungeon or the treatment those sentenced to them receive.” 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

She stopped running in circles around her cell and faced the door to her cell. “It’s been a day Bellamy, are you seriously going to visit me every day? Don’t you have important general things to be doing?” She asked sarcastically. 

 

“I do.” He said easily. “Still, I was going to punch someone if one more person demanded Clarke name an heir.”

 

“Aren’t you her heir?” She asked in surprise. 

 

He laughed. “I suppose, and eventually I may even be named as such. The ministers would not take it well yet. They wish for her to execute Corrin and take someone of power as a lover so she can produce a child.” 

 

Echo frowned, “She hasn’t had Corrin killed? That is risky.” 

 

“He has done nothing to deserve death.” Bellamy shrugged. “Without any family by blood she needs to give birth to create a dynasty.” 

 

Echo understood. She’d spent a great deal of time with Klark and knew that she would never risk the weakness of birthing a child, especially in a time of upheaval. Also, the self-sacrificing nature of so many of her actions would have to come to an end with a child and she doubted Klark had it in her to do that. “Klark will not do that.” 

 

“No, she won’t.” Bellamy agreed. “For now, Gunter and myself would be able to control the clan if she were to die. However, it makes the people uneasy till things are more settled.” 

 

“So, you’re hiding from your duty by visiting me?” She asked curiously. She couldn’t help it. As much as she hated it, she was desperate for human contact. 

 

He grinned at her. “You don’t mind, do you?” 

 

Rolling her eyes, she went and dropped down onto her cot. “The Commander hasn’t declared war for Nia’s death, has she?” The Commander’s treachery in not avenging Nia’s death was almost expected. 

 

“Ontari.” Bellamy said simply and she understood. 

 

“So, Klark betrayed Nia before she stuck a knife in her back.” She grit out grimly. Of course, Klark would be smart enough to gain the support of the Commander before killing Nia. 

 

“Echo, she was never loyal to Nia. There was no treason, or maybe it was all treason. It is what it is.” He explained carefully. 

 

“I know!” She shouted at him before breathing deeply forcing herself to calm. “And I understand you and the others in blue. Your loyalty was always with Klark. I’m not stupid, I always knew that, but she swore, she SWORE herself to Nia.” Her knuckles whitened as she gripped the edge of her cot. 

 

Bellamy seemed to think for a minute before turning around and letting his back slide down the bars of the cell so that he was sitting on the ground facing away from her. “You know when she returned from north with her brands we all got drunk to celebrate. We played an old game from our home, truth or dare.” He laughed and Echo found herself listening curiously. “I dared her to wear blue. That stupid blue. I think it was just to spite me but she refused to stop wearing it because I forgot to put a time limit and she wasn’t going to lose.” 

 

Echo chuckled. She could see her stubborn second doing something like that. Guilt caused her amusement to settle, leaving her feeling more alone than she had in years. She’d thought she finally had a family, only it was gone. Or she stared at the back of Bellamy’s head, maybe not all of them. As she’d said, it hurt less that the others had betrayed Nia than it did that Klark had. 

 

“The penalty of losing was of course that the rest of us had to do the dare as well.” He shook his head his shoulders shaking slightly with mirth. “So, of course we were all wearing blue after that because none of us wanted to lose and well after that others started doing it.” He leaned his head back, laughing openly. “A whole movement of values because of stupid drunken dare.” 

 

“It doesn’t surprise me.” She said dryly. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

“I brought you something.” Bellamy said while shifting on his feet uneasily with his hands behind his back. 

 

Echo stood up from where she’d been doing sit ups. Walking over to the bars, she waited patiently. “Out with it Blake, what’d you bring me?” 

 

He pulled out a book from behind his back. “It’s not much but I thought you had to be getting a bit stir crazy down here.” 

 

She reached out through the bars and took the weight of the book and pulled it back through into her cell. Her throat felt surprisingly thick. “Thank you.” 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

“So what did you think?” Bellamy asked her, his voice practically vibrating with excitement. 

 

Echo considered the book she’d been reading. “This Odysseus is a great warrior. Though why were the women all naught but weaklings? His warriors were all male. That is foolish for a warrior who so relies on his cunning.” 

 

Bellamy laughed and dropped down so he was sitting cross legged in front of the cell. “The Greeks believed that men were superior to women. As such, they did not allow women to learn to fight, or to hold much rank in society.” 

 

She frowned in disgust. “Why would the woman not just slaughter the fools?” 

 

“They weren’t trained to fight like our people are.” He tilted his head slightly. “When a society believes in a harmful or wrong thing its members can believe it right.” 

 

Echo scoffed. “They were fools. They lost wisdom and strength in battle due to their ignorant beliefs. With the sirens, most women would not have been affected and could have easily assisted them. Though why were all the men affected?” 

 

“Because unions between those of the same gender were not…common or looked on favorably. Of course, it still happened. Especially in Sparta but that is a different nation state.   
Unions between men and women were more expected.” 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

“This book is awful!” Echo burst out as soon as Bellamy came within view. She gestured with the foul thing wildly. “Why was this accepted?!” 

 

Bellamy seemed surprised initially but then just looked amused. “Lorna Doone?” 

 

“Yes Lorna Doone!” She exclaimed furiously. “This book is a foul insult to all who read it. I do not care about this man’s chickens and farm. Yet I still was forced to read about it at great length. And how is it pure or somehow damaging for a man to sleep with a woman? And how is it only his decision? If he had tried to sleep with her without asking, she should have gutted him.” She stopped, panting in repressed rage. 

 

He grinned while leaning into the bars. “It’s a terrible book.” 

 

“Why did you give it to me to read then!?” She spat out in rage. 

 

“Because it was the next one on the shelf. We haven’t had time to organize the books we got from the mountain yet.” He shrugged, though the smug grin on his face remained.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

“Are you ever going to stop visiting?” Echo asked as Bellamy handed over a new book. 

 

He laughed. “Nope, can’t have family sitting all alone.” 

 

She felt a glimmer of warmth at how easily he claimed her as family. She’d always known their group considered her a part of them, but she’d always assumed it was dependent on her relationship with Klark. “And yet you’re the only one to visit me.” 

 

His face turned serious. “Miller has only just been allowed out of his quarters. His arm is healing now. Klark thinks he should be able to look into a hook or something in another few months. Still, well he’s not up for coming down here. Monty’s been being run ragged.” Bellamy scuffed his boot and Echo noticed the dark circles under his eyes. “Things are only just settling. The first year after a coup is…difficult. Octavia and most of the others have been securing the outer villages. I’ve barely seen most of the family and I live in the capital for the moment.” 

 

She reached covering his hand with hers. “Thank you.” 

 

“Of course.” He shrugged. “Clarke would visit you but…”

 

Echo’s face hardened. “I want nothing to do with the traitor.” 

 

“She knows.” Bellamy sounded unbelievably sad for a minute. “If things were different, she never would have put you here.” 

 

“You mean if she hadn’t murdered our queen?!” Echo felt her jaw clench. 

 

Bellamy’s face seemed to spark with emotion. “Nia was a monster! She had to be dealt with or our nation would have been ruined for her petty delusions of grandeur.” 

 

“She made our nation greater than it has ever been! Without her, those thrice damned Trikru would have ruined us!” Echo snapped, furious he would speak badly of Nia. 

 

“Maybe, if she hadn’t of murdered the Commander’s lover, that wouldn’t have been a risk!” Bellamy sneered pulling back. “Or maybe, if she hadn’t of put a stranglehold on trade moving through our lands, our neighbors wouldn't loathe us so completely. She made them our enemies.” 

 

“We were trapped in the north before her reign!” Echo snarled. “Freezing on poor land that could barely feed us.” 

 

“That was her predecessor who conquered the southern reaches. Expansion to the west was two generations before her. For spirits sake, she murdered her own brother for the throne!” Bellamy threw his arms out in frustration. 

 

“Because he was weak and would have lost as soon as the Trikru and their allies retaliated!” Echo said in frustration. “She protected our borders, gave us the largest army in the twelve clans! She made us the greatest of all of the clans. If the Trikru hadn’t of depended on allies like cowards, she would have wiped them out long ago.” 

 

“Do you even hear yourself?!” Bellamy hissed. “She nearly brought our clan to ruin by challenging everyone. We starve because we don't have enough farmers and hunters or craftsmen. Our capital is full of orphans whose villages couldn’t support them and now must find a first or starve!” 

 

Echo crossed her arms. “If they are strong, they will survive. If they are weak, they are not needed by Azgeda.” 

 

“They are children!” Bellamy yelled. “A smaller better trained army is better than a massive sprawling army of half-starved bodies. We need farmers, trade, and more children not squandering those that we have. Our current numbers with the army would break us within a generation. Not enough are born to replace those that die. We are on the brink of a famine.” 

 

“If we weren’t trapped by our enemies and the coalition laws, it would not be an issue.” Echo snapped, angry that he couldn’t see how it was the Commander limiting their way of life that had led to this. 

 

Bellamy let out a disbelieving scoff. “Raiding our neighbors for the supplies and food to prop up a diseased system wouldn’t have worked forever. We’d have been forced to conquer the lower clans and demand payment from them.” 

 

“Which is what we would have done!” Echo snarled. 

 

Bellamy glared at the floor, his fringe covering his eyes. “That wouldn’t have been sustainable, and even if it was, how can you believe that the cost in blood, our blood would have been worth that path?” 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

“I brought you a book I think you might like.” Bellamy said tentatively. 

 

Echo considered ignoring him but accepted he wouldn’t leave till she acknowledged him. That, and as angry with him as she was, she didn’t want him to stop coming. Swinging her legs off her cot, she approached the bars over the entrance of her cell. “It had better not be another romance.” 

 

Bellamy raised his hands in defeat. “No, I thought it might count as a peace offering.” He reached out showing her the cover of a book titled ‘The Iliad.’ 

 

She reached out taking it cautiously. “Why?” 

 

“It’s my favorite and I think you’ll like it. I used to read it to O to get her to sleep.” He smiled fondly, clearly remembering. “And I owe you an apology.” 

 

“You apologize?” Echo asked while holding the book tightly, touched he’d bring her a book that clearly meant a great deal to him. 

 

Bellamy shrugged, looking uncomfortable. “Clarke and Raven really do make a person learn how to apologize after a few years.” Rubbing the back of his head, he spoke haltingly. “I meant everything I said but I was unkind. We’re both warriors not politicians. Trusting our leaders is what we’re good at and questioning your leader like that was…unkind of me.” He grimaced. “I know I’ll never be able to convince you that Nia was awful, just like how you can’t convince me that following Clarke was the wrong thing.” 

 

Echo breathed out accepting his words. They were true enough. “I was equally unreasonable.” She conceded. 

 

He smirked. “Look at us, acting like wise old warriors.” 

 

“You’re an idiot.” She said with a soft smile.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Echo looked up from where she was reading her latest book. Setting a leaf she’d been using as a bookmark between the pages, she laid it on top of her stack of books. Looking up, she was expecting to see Bellamy’s unwelcome and familiar face. Instead, she was surprised to see it wasn’t him. “Octavia.” 

 

“Echo,” she said stiffly. She looked decidedly uncomfortable. “You look good.” She finally said. 

 

Echo smiled wryly. “I’ve been better.” She gestured at the room. 

 

“He loves you you know.” Octavia said so quickly it was nearly unintelligible. 

 

The air seemed to rush out of her lungs at that declaration. “I...” 

 

“No, listen.” Octavia stepped forward, grabbing one of the bars to keep herself steady. “You’re one of us.” She seemed to look pained admitting that. “Maybe we’re not from the same place but you are one of us in the ways that matter. We get it, you won’t kneel, but you can’t just rot here forever. Bellamy loves you. He’d never say anything because if he did it would mean he was asking you to abandon your stupid misguided loyalty to Nia.” 

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Echo asked thickly. Her heart thudding in her chest. 

 

“Because he leaves for his territory tomorrow. The capital is secure. He’ll be needed to secure his land for the coming winter. Clarke will be traveling to Polis to take the brand soon as well. If you care about him, you need to kneel. Clarke will let you go with him. You don’t need to serve her directly.” There was an uncomfortable amount of pleading laced with Octavia’s tone. 

 

It was like lightning was racing through her veins. “I cannot.” 

 

“Nia’s dead!” Octavia burst out in response. “You’re alive and you deserve better than to sit here and rot in her memory.” 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

“So, I brought Tolkien for you today!” Bellamy said excitedly while balancing several books in his arms. “Since you liked the Greek epics, I thought this might be enjoyable as well.” 

 

She stared at the face of the man in front of her. He was kind, protective, a good warrior, and she cared for him deeply. She’d lied to herself enough, ignoring the warning signs around Klark that she wasn’t going to lie to herself about this. She loved him, could fall in love with him given half a chance. “Your sister stopped by this morning.” 

 

He blinked while registering what she’d said before groaning. “What did she tell you?” 

 

“That I needed to make a decision, and I had little time in which to do it.” She replied matter of factly. 

 

He ran his hand through his hair, a habit of his she knew he’d picked up to get the snow out of his short locks. “I’ll make sure that books and maybe some other things are brought to you once I leave. I know Klark won’t let anything happen to you but she can’t be seen showing you favoritism.” 

 

It ached and she knew her decision. “I’ll kneel.” She whispered out quietly. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

It took less than an hour before she was being escorted by two guards up out of the prison and into the throne room. She couldn’t help but curiously look about the prison, it was distinctly cleaner than she’d ever seen it and the dried blood had been removed. Though she had no doubt the lower levels were still as horrifying as always. It comforted her some that she hadn’t been shown as much favoritism as she’d expected. 

 

Once they began to walk through the stronghold proper, she could tell there was a larger number of people living in it than usual. From what she could tell, most were children. She glanced at her guard. “Why are there children?” 

 

Benny, the massive guard to her right, answered. “Winter is coming and Klark did not want the children seeking an apprenticeship to freeze.” 

 

It was the sort of thing her former second would do and yet it still surprised her. Still, it left her enough to think about that she was only brought out of her thoughts as they approached the doors to the throne room. Entering, she saw the familiar blue on every guard and Klark seated on the throne. She’d expected a roaring fire of rage and betrayal to rise up when she saw her traitorous second. Instead, she only felt sorrow and disappointment. 

 

Once upon a time, if Nia had died in other circumstances, she would have been proud of her second becoming Queen. Seeing the bone crown resting on top of her braided hair and her second seated on the throne wearing the clothing of a Queen, should have been a moment of victory. Instead, she just felt bile at the back of her throat. 

 

“Echo, I’ve been informed you wish to change the decision you made a month and a half ago.” Klark’s voice echoed around the room as she spoke. 

 

Taking a step forward, she stared into her former second’s eyes and spoke. “If I bow to you, I request to be sent to serve in the north. I have no wish to remain here.” 

 

She didn’t take pleasure in the pain that flittered across Klark’s face before she could hide it. “Very well. Bow to me, swear your loyalty to Azgeda, and you may join the garrison in the north.”

 

Dropping down onto both knees, she stared at the ground. “May my blood freeze before I break my oaths.” 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Looking over her shoulder, she took one last look at the capital before facing the road ahead of them. She rode beside Bellamy as they left what had been her home for her entire adult life. 

 

Bellamy reached out, clasping her hand. He said nothing as they rode and she appreciated his presence and his silence. It had broken her in a way, to bow before Klark, but she could serve her people now. Bellamy had been right. Nia was dead and following her Queen to death would have done nothing. That did not make the burden of guilt weigh less on her shoulders however. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Echo woke up and could feel the change in the air. The first freeze was here and she welcomed the cold stillness into her lungs. Soon, the first snowfall would be here and then the long nights and short days snowed into the fort. Her days would soon be filled with hours spent inside with her comrades and in song. The winter was a time for dancing, and singing, stories, and mending. She smiled lazily and rolled into the warm body behind her. Her finger ran down the now distinctive scar across Bellamy’s face. He didn’t have sensation there so she ran no risk of waking him with the action. 

 

HIs face was scruffy, having just started to grow his beard out a few days ago. Freckles were scattered across his cheeks and he looked peaceful laying there beside her under the furs. There was a kindness to his face that had been absent when she’d first met him but she was thankful for it every day. She couldn’t find it in herself to regret her choice to be here. It was odd but she was content, even happy here. She did her work as a warrior and she enjoyed it. Training with the others in the yard, helping clean up the roads of bandits, assisting the civilians to get their crops gathered in time, it was good honest work and it settled her. Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to Bellamy’s cheek. It wasn’t perfect, they weren’t perfect, but it was enough.


	4. Corrin's Fate

Corrin was jittery with nerves as he stood outside the small council chamber, waiting to be allowed in to face his fate. He knew that his fate had finally been decided if he had been summoned. He’d done what Xander had advised. Still, in the time he’d been in the capitol he had learned that trusting his first to this extent was dangerous. Since he’d been in the capitol, shortly before the army at the mountain had started their return journey for Azgeda, he had been approached by a great many people. Before Roan’s death, he had been practically a non-entity. Now, that was a fond memory. Bellamy had recruited him, and he now knew it had been a recruitment then. Once he’d left the tavern, he’d written to his first asking for advice. Of course, he’d used the code Xander had beaten into his head for all letters. Xander had replied with strict orders. Follow Bellamy’s orders, don’t tell anyone, don’t even think of what he knew near anyone dangerous. So, he’d done as instructed. 

 

It had been terrifying standing before his aunt’s throne and knowing he was lying to her about his loyalty. It had been nerve wrecking to speak over evening meals with Garon. However, he hadn’t felt sick with fear and horror till Leo and forced him to watch what was done to Nia’s head. Leo had spoken to him in a low voice, “Witness what happens to a monarch that is hated when they are removed and learn.” 

 

So, he’d stood there unblinking, keeping the bile from escaping his mouth as Leo, quiet and funny Leo, had cut out his aunt's eyes, removed her ears and then sewn her mouth shut. By the next day, he had understood. The bodies of Nia and her supporters hung, mutilated, along the walls. The heads of those of high enough rank mounted above the gate. He had looked and understood that his life was dependent on Klark entirely and that any who suggested otherwise were fools. So, he’d kept his head down, done as told and informed the appropriate officers the names of everyone who spoke to him or sent him a missive. The bodies along the wall had increased. Not greatly, it was few, but enough to weigh heavily on him. He had been jumpy since Klark took the throne and he became painfully aware of his position. 

 

The doors to the council chapters opened and he gave himself one last second before striding into the room with false confidence. He took in the councilmembers. Leo and Bellamy were the only two he trusted at all. He bowed deeply from the waist before Klark who was in the queen’s chair at the table. “My kwin.” 

 

“Corrin, it would seem your position must change.” Klark’s eyes bored into him. 

 

He felt his pulse flutter along his throat. “I am yours to command.” Flicking his eyes to the side, he saw Leo’s face but was unsure of what his expression meant. 

 

“Corrin kom Azgeda, nephew by blood of the former queen.” Klark’s chin raised slightly, almost imperceptibly. “My council wishes that I have you executed for the risk you may pose later.” Her eyes narrowed slightly. “However, be that as it may, I believe you could benefit my rule. You will be named my heir during court tomorrow. Due to your age, and inexperience, you would not ascend to the throne fully till you are thirty years of age. General Bellamy will serve as your regent during any gap between my possible death and your ascension. You will be trained for the throne from this day forward. Do you accept Corrin?” 

 

“Yes!” He choked out, jittery with emotions he couldn’t name. 

 

She stood from her throne. “Will you make a blood oath to me, tying our bloodlines together for all time?” 

 

“Yes.” He said without hesitation, this...this was more than he could have ever hoped for and a true relief. 

 

She gave a short nod of approval. “Then it will be done and witnessed in court tomorrow. Until then are there any objections?” Turning her gaze on the advisers and members of the council with cold eyes she waited. 

 

Leo closed a ledger in his hand. “I see no issue with this. In fact, it solidifies your rule. I will be honored to witness tomorrow.” He gave a respectful nod. “Is there anything else for which you require our presences?” 

 

Klark seemed to consider for a moment before giving her directions. “Leo I will need your advice soon. The rest of you leave. Bellamy send for Ambassador Knoll.” 

 

There were murmurs of “My Kwin,” As they bowed and left the room. 

 

Once the door shut, he focused on Klark terrified of what was to come. He felt his hands practically shaking. It still didn’t seem real, but he was alive. He was going to stay alive. He hadn’t been betrayed by Xander, Leo, and the others. Still, that didn’t mean he was safe. Spirits he missed the days when he was just a second in Klark’s army wearing the blue that meant he believed in protecting his people. He didn’t know what was coming and that terrified him. 

 

“Sit,” Klark motioned towards one of the recently vacated chairs. “We have a lot to talk about and not much time.” 

 

He sat down swallowing thickly and glanced nervously over to Leo. Leo gave him a reassuring smile though he returned to being serious a moment later. Klark sat down and seemed more relaxed though she leaned so that she was looking him in the eye. “Relax, it may not be kindness to name you heir, but I have no reason nor desire to see you come to harm.” 

 

He tried to force himself to relax but couldn’t quite do it. “Why am I alive? Captain…General Bellamy said it was because I had done nothing to deserve death but…” 

 

Klark let out a resigned sound and slumped in her chair. “In part, he is right. I do not revel in the slaughter of innocents but that does not mean I am incapable of it if it is required for the protection of my people.” She reached up, removing the crown made of bone from her head and ran her fingers along its edge. “I was not lying when I said making you heir was not a kindness. I’m damning you to a life you would be a fool to want. Nia was for all her flaws one of the longest reigning rulers in Azgeda history. Both you and I will most likely die young. You will never be able to show weakness, nor will you be able to trust anyone completely.” 

 

“Don’t you trust your family though?” He burst out in surprise. In his time in the army in the eastern war he had always been deeply aware that she cared for her family completely. 

 

She looked up at him with sad eyes. “I do, and that is my greatest weakness as a leader.” She leaned back into her throne showing the sheer exhaustion of the last few weeks since she’d taken the throne. There were dark circles under eyes that he’d failed to notice till now. She’d clearly been covering up to some degree. Also, if he wasn’t mistaken there was grease to her hair that the braids she kept it in disguised to some extent. “You can take some comfort knowing that both of our families would be in danger regardless of our decisions as individuals or our positions as leaders. Still, as a leader, in your case a future leader, we owe them to be the best leaders we can be.”

 

He stared at his hands trying to process the words she’d said. “Why? Why have you made me heir?” 

 

“Because I would not wish to put this on any member of my family and because you with your bloodline will solidify my rule.” She clasped her hands. “Your bloodline has sat on the throne for eight generations. There is loyalty amongst both the people and the court to you because of that. No ruler can survive without an heir.” 

 

Corrin frowned, “Why?” 

 

Leo coughed and looked at him in disbelief. “Because without an heir there is too much potential for chaos. Who would have ruled if Nia had been assassinated?” 

 

“Klark.” Corrin said instantly confused. 

 

“Why?” Leo asked patiently. 

 

“Because she’s heir…” He could feel the answer creeping up on him. 

 

Leo nodded. “What if Klark had died at the mountain. With Roan dead, Klark dead, and Nia dead who rules?” 

 

Corrin considered names and then grimaced. “Garon and Iago would both try for the throne. Seth wouldn’t follow either, thus causing war. Without the north secure, it would quickly spread.” Glancing between Klark and Leo, he continued. “Chaos and civil war until Heda or our neighbors took advantage crushing our nation.” 

 

“With you as my heir, our nation will remain stable even in the event of my death.” Klark seemed almost amused by his horror at what could have happened. “Out of fear of that chaos it would not be unusual or even unexpected for one of my own advisers to have me killed so as to replace me with someone who had the makings of dynasty already.” 

 

Swallowing thickly, he nodded. “What must I do so that never happens?” 

 

“Have children.” Klark looked at him sadly. “You will need to find someone who you care for to bond with and have children, the sooner the better. If you prefer male company, you’ll at least need to find someone willing to carry your children.” She cringed slightly at the suggestion. 

 

Corrin felt his face flush violently at the topic. “I...um...women are nice...um…” he coughed as his cheeks practically burned. 

 

Leo snorted. “What he means to say is that won’t be an issue.” 

 

“Well then,” Klark looked like she was trying very hard not to laugh at him. “You’ll be accompanying me to Polis when I go to take the brand. Once you’ve been introduced and your role as my heir is known, you’ll be going to work as a junior ambassador with our allies in the Glowing Forest.” 

 

“But I’m not an ambassador.” He said shocked. 

 

“You need to be though.” Klark flicked her fingers, letting a knife fall into them and begin to spin lazily. “Being king requires the ability to handle the politics of not only the clan, but our neighbors and fellow members of the coalition. You will work in the Glowing Forest court till my ambassador there believes you are prepared to go to Blue Cliff.” 

 

“I’m a warrior.” He protested. 

 

“And you cannot rule or protect your people with only a sword.” Klark said coldly. “How will you use your abilities as a warrior to secure trade?” 

 

Staring at the floor, he felt shame welling up in him. “I couldn’t.” 

 

Klark stood and walked towards the window. “You’ve been allowed to be soft in ways many of this clan have not. You were fortunate Xander was your first and that his family took you in as their own. However, a time has come when you can no longer be allowed to remain hidden from the cruelty of our people. Or the cruelty needed to control a nation.” 

 

“Isn’t mercy just as important as cruelty?” He asked stiffly. 

 

“Mercy is a privilege, one that only the strong are capable of indulging. Every time you give or show mercy your followers will ask, ‘Is he becoming weak?’ If you are weak, you cannot rule. So, you must act so that no one ever asks if you are becoming weak.” Klark replied calmly. 

 

He frowned. “So, I can never show mercy if I am to take the throne some day? If that is the case, I cannot accept being your heir.” He tipped his head up defiantly, though he could feel the fear of death returning. 

 

“What do you think it is that you are alive?” Klark seemed amused. “Why do you think every bureaucrat and member of Nia’s court isn’t dead? Why do you think my first still breathes despite not bending her knee? Or why I’ve outlawed flaying except for acts of treason?” 

 

He swallowed realizing he’d been so afraid he hadn’t thought of those things and it made sense. Klarke had been so brutal with those she had killed, and killed them so quickly he hadn’t questioned why she hadn’t killed more. “Mercy.” 

 

She nodded. “You have a great deal to learn, which is why you will be studying under an ambassador with one of our allies. You will need to learn quickly.” 

 

“I’m sorry for doubting you.” He stared at her carefully. “How can you think and understand all of this?” 

 

“Because I was raised for this before I was trained as a warrior.” Klark said simply. “You were born of the royal blood of your people. Among the people I originated from I was born of the same. They are dead now, but leading isn’t so different from there to here.” She looked sad for a moment before the emotion was blinked away. “You can learn, and you will. Xander and Leo both assure me you are a quick study. Your first lesson begins now.” 

 

Before he could respond, she looked pointedly at the door as it opened and a robed diplomate entered. Corrin identified him as Knoll as soon as he pulled the hood off of his head. The man bowed deeply at the waist. “My Kwin.” 

 

“Knoll, you requested an audience with me?” Klark squinted her eyes slightly as the man nodded nervously. 

 

“Yes, I have assembled the...gifts for Heda and the coalition as a show of both continuing loyalty and as an advertisement for trade.” He cleared his throat and unrolled a piece of parchment. “Six barrels of vodka, eight pauna hides, twenty elk hides, as well as the cured meat from the animals.” He spoke clearly falling into route report. “Three moose racks, the meat of two moose, four bear hides and meat from the animals. As well as the claws and other parts from the bears. Then, I took the liberty of collecting two barrels of maple syrup. I took the best from our forges for weapons as well as the sword you requested.”

 

“The sheath?” Klark queried. 

 

Knoll gave a nod of assent. “Of course, my Kwin.” 

 

She tilted her head. “Well done, I assume it is prepared for the journey. Why have you requested an audience?” 

 

Knoll cleared his throat. “I believe a show of strength may be...beneficial to talks. A reminder of the might of Azgeda.” 

 

“Explain.” Klark ordered clearly listening to the man. Corrin found himself blown away by the proportion of the gifts she intended to give to Heda and the coalition. Wisely, he decided to remain silent unless his opinion was asked. 

 

Pushing some of his hair behind his ear Knoll spoke. “While what I have organized on your orders is plentiful, and an excellent method of advertising our wares for trade, we have many enemies.” 

 

“Nia did make things difficult for us.” Klark muttered darkly. “Very well, what do you advise?” 

 

Straightening his spine, he spoke clearly, but cautiously. “My Kwin, your greatest victory before the mountain was at the eastern border. All the clans know of the great victory you brought us there but many legends are...exaggerated. They will dismiss much of your legend as propaganda hiding a Queen weaker than we claim.” 

 

Klark raised a brow at him in amusement. “And you believe that there is a fix to this? Surely, the victory at the mountain reaffirms the legends?” 

 

“Of course, but perhaps a reminder that the more peaceful methods you used at the mountain are not all you are capable of is in order.” He spoke quickly, clearly thinking he was on shaky ground. “While at the border, there were rumors that you had the slain stripped of flesh. Feeding the meat of your enemies to the pigs, while keeping the bones.” 

 

Leaning back in her throne, Klark stared at Knoll, clearly understanding something Corrin did not. “You wish me to present Heda with the bones of my enemies as a reminder of what I’m capable and willing to do.” 

 

Corrin blanched at the reminder of the eastern war and the remainder of the piles of human bone. 

 

“Yes,” Knoll dipped his head. “I know you have a great many of them stored here. That many of the bones were turned into candle holders, skulls made into cups, jewelry from finger bones, flutes from leg bones, spear heads, daggers, amulets.” He cleared his throat. “It would be a significant show of strength.” 

 

Klark turned her attention to Corrin. “Tell me prince, what do you think of my ambassador’s suggestion?” 

 

Corrin straightened and tried to order his thoughts while three sets of eyes in the room focused on him. “It would show the strength of Azgeda.” He frowned. “Sankru would take it as insult, as well as Boudalan…possibly the Floukru as well.” 

 

She let a small proud smile flicker across her face. “Why?” 

 

“Because…the bones belong to Sankru and Boudalan warriors we killed when they invaded us.” He failed at keeping his anger, hate, frustration, and pain out of his voice. The war had been bloody, it had been crushing and horrible. “Floukru objects to most violence. They would never approve of such a gift.” 

 

“Basic but you are correct.” Klark said. “I see Nia had you reading at least some of the clan histories before her death.” She hummed thoughtfully. “Corrin, you will accompany Knoll to the treasury to remove the required war prizes.” Turning her attention to Knoll, she spoke. “Make sure the choices you make are not clearly human. The bones themselves will send a message to the Sankru and Boudalan and the rumors they spread will intimidate the rest. The Sankru can not raise an official complaint without admitting they were a part of the border wars. If we play it right, the Sankru and Boudalan will have no recourse to complain while we show our strength to those impressed by viciousness. Perhaps we can even spin it so that it appears it is the cruel minds Sankru and Boudalan that assume they are human bones before those offended by such things.” Klark paused for a second before continuing. “While you select what trophies you deem best Knoll, explain your reasoning as well as how you expect each clan to react to them.” 

 

Knoll bowed at the waist. “Thank you your majesty.” 

 

Waving her hand, she stood once more. “Go, both of you. See to it that word is sent to me when it’s done. Oh, and Corrin your time between now and our departure would be best spent in the library learning what you can of the other clans.”


	5. The Convoy Arrives

Robin had been surprised to hear the news that the new Kwin of Azgeda was traveling to Polis so soon after the coup. Taking control of a nation firmly enough to feel comfortable leaving was no small task. The fact his scouts and spies reported that Azgeda was militarily standing down meant that Klark was confident she didn’t need force to hold the throne. His information network was weak in Azgeda. Their violent dislike of outsiders and absolute fealty to their clan on pain of death, meant that it was a hard country to infiltrate. His sources there weren’t as numerous as he would like. 

He’d specifically gone to the outer wall to see the procession. Something had changed drastically since the mountain. The effects of that change were still rippling out and he wanted to observe all he could. It bothered him that he still didn’t know what was the heart of the change. Oh, he could see the symptoms both large and small like the wind shifting leaves in the trees but the cause escaped him. Link, the Azgeda ambassador, had been drunk almost constantly since Nia’s head had arrived. Which...well the man likely would not survive long once his replacement arrived with the new Kwin. What interested him was that Azgeda, despite its ambassador being a wreck, hadn’t lost standing. Her allies had not deserted her in the wake of the coup. Nor had Heda allowed anything to detract from their position. Which was the strangest part. What reason did Heda have to defend the Ice Nation?

“Why are we watching from here?” Lucina, his second, asked from beside him. 

He didn’t look at her, keeping his gaze on the oncoming procession. “Because the oldest running monarchy outside the line of Heda has been overthrown. I do not yet know if this new Kwin will be an ally or a foe.” 

“They’re Azgeda, of course they are foes?” Lucina asked her voice tense with dislike. 

He smiled looking at his second out of the corner of his eye. She had her usual serious expression on, her shoulders held rigidly back with pride. Really, he could see the influence of being raised by Lexa in so many little things she did. “I would think Heda Lexa would not allow such prejudice amongst her nightbloods.” 

Lucina looked vaguely insulted, if the eye twitch was anything to go by. “After what they have done to both my clan, the coalition, and to Heda how can they be anything but enemies?” 

“Ah, but that is the question isn’t it. Klark is not Nia. Be careful of judging a successor through the lens of the predecessor. Especially when the predecessor's head even now sits above our gates.” He cautioned, amused at how despite attempting to present herself as cool and calm, the girl clearly had to work on her temper. “Though I will admit, given recent reports, your fear for how this new Kwin will treat your home clan are well founded.” 

“Heda won’t allow Boudalan to be attacked without cause.” 

“True.” Robin said with a slight tilt of his head. “But tell me second, the former general of Boudalan not only openly approved of the murder of this new Kwin’s brother when they were allies but challenged Heda. Do you think Heda can protect them from their own foolishness? Flava will have much to do if she is to regain her clan’s honor.” 

“I do not like this.” Lucina said eyes narrowing as the Azgeda procession came further into view. 

Robin eyed the carts, horses, and banners with a keen eye. “It would seem this Klark means to make a statement.” 

“War.” Lucina said darkly. 

“Do you truly think that?” He asked, returning his attention to her. 

She seemed to be glaring holes into the oncoming party. “Perhaps not.” 

Touching her shoulder, he turned to head to the base of the tower where the others would be assembling. “Be careful your hate does not blind you. That is a dangerous trait for any warrior let alone one who may become Heda.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

Robin felt his thick ambassadorial robes weigh on him as he stood before the tower for the reception of the new Kwin. Heda was standing several spots over awaiting the arrival. He noticed his second standing stiffly behind him. Resisting the urge to smile, he reached out squeezing her shoulder till she relaxed marginally. When Heda had approached him to take one of her nightbloods on as a second he’d been shocked as well as honored. Having met the girl properly, he understood her reasoning. Lucina was a stubborn and noble girl, she’d make a fine warrior and leader. But the constant pressure of being second best out of her class of nightbloods had left her development stunted. As the ambassador of a neutral clan, learning from him separated her from a great deal of the internal pressures of the city. 

“Raimi, auspicious hour of arrival don’t you think?” He turned his attention to the ambassador from Boudalan who stood beside him. 

The stiff woman narrowed her eyes. “There won’t be time for the taking of the brand before nightfall.” She made a sound of slight aggravation. “Arrogant ice bitch probably planned that.” 

“You give her too much credit perhaps?” He suggested amused by the clear rivalry between the clans. Blue Cliff had stayed neutral throughout the many many wars. Their mountains were a death trap to their enemies and their neighbors had long since learned invading them brought naught but death. With their defenses secure, his people had lived in relative peace before the coalition. They’d supported the coalition because of the trade opportunities it provided. There was no benefit to them in the continuance of war between the clans. However, the trade opportunities the coalition provided had been highly beneficial to their people. 

“You don’t know the ice bastards well enough. They will never bow fully to the coalition. Leaving them some freedom will lead to nothing but war.” She said bitterly. 

He hummed slightly. “Well perhaps that will change. Link kom Azgeda certainly fears change.” He tilted his head towards the pale man who looked like he was waiting for his execution. 

Raimi stared at him in disbelief. “The day you turn your back on Azgeda is the day they stab you.” 

“With the coalition in place, they’d be crushed, back stabbing or no.” He said firmly. Privately, he knew that if the coalition weakened that would not hold true. 

“The lines are being redrawn.” Raimi said seriously. “You’ve noticed already if you’re asking me these questions.” 

Robin laughed lightly, he should have known even the most matter of fact of his fellow ambassadors would understand. “Indeed, Heda Lexa has proven to be a leader that will go down in legend. I choose to trust in her for now.” 

She scoffed. “You trust none but your prince. Blue Cliff will not be able to remain neutral for much longer. Not now that the mountain has fallen.” 

“True,” He gave her a nod of concession. “I will act in whatever way is right for my people.” 

“And if Azgeda refuses to submit?” She asked sharply. 

“Then it is best to strike while the new Kwin is still consolidating power.” He said frankly. “If they do submit though, things will be interesting.” 

“Your sister isn’t already making plans for the invasion of our northern dogs?” Raimi snorted harshly. 

He grinned at her with little mirth. “Why my dear Raimi, you say that as if it is not already done.” 

She blinked at him before slapping him on the back. “You bastards are paranoid as hell. Good, perhaps we stand a chance at peace if even you neutral buggers are prepared.” 

“Every eventuality must be calculated.” He said simply. “I remember a particular exercise my father would set my sister and I as a child. Your clan are our...closest neighbors, caution is required on every border after all.” 

“Like we’d be foolish enough to invade your borders.” She snarked. “You can keep your mountains.” 

“I’ll sleep easier tonight.” He remarked, smiling up at the woman who fairly well towered over him. 

Lucina stepped closer to him nearly bumping into him. “They’re here.” 

His gaze snapped to the procession that had just turned the street and headed towards the tower. He could feel the unease and simmering tension in the civilians who had come out to watch. Almost the entire population of Polis had come out to see the procession. After all the rulers of each clan rarely made the trip to Polis more than once. It would be a once in a lifetime opportunity to see the Ice Kwin for the civilians. Though with the coalition still only a few years old perhaps further visits from their rulers would become more commonplace. “Keep your eyes open second. I expect your conclusions and thoughts from today before you retire for the night.” 

He watched silently with critical eyes as the Azgeda contingent entered. There were sixty warriors, a surprisingly small number for escorting royalty. So the peace would last a little longer. There were two great carts following behind the mounted Kwin, as well as what looked like several bureaucrat types. The carts were filled with crates and barrels with Azgeda’s symbol carved into them. Narrowing his eyes, he decided it was unlikely it was a trap. The warriors were all clean and dressed in what was clearly their finest gear. He noted the mounted antlers and horns on the sides of the carts. Advertisement of strength possibly? 

Leaving off examining the party, he took in the Kwin. He’d never met her before personally but even if she hadn’t of been riding at the head of the procession he would have been able to spot her instantly. Her blond hair was braided back, the tail end of it thrown over one shoulder. A crown of bone resting on her head. What he found interesting though was her clothing. It was all practical and even from a distance he could feel his spine straightening as he recognized the pauna remains. It would seem what his sources among the contingent of his people at the mountain had been correct; the legends of her status as a warrior were not false. He had to admit she cut an imposing figure, though even with her being mounted on a horse he had to resist a smirk, it would seem the Kwin was a rather petite woman. 

Taking care not to make his interest obvious, he checked the Azgeda assassin who was standing behind Heda. The girl was practically vibrating with a wide smile across her face. Interesting, his mouth quirked slightly as he spotted Titus’ hood firmly over his head. It would seem the dye hadn’t come out of his skin yet. Robin really had come to appreciate the assassin and her friends. Of course, his second was horrified Aden was involved but well, the old ass deserved to have a little trouble thrown his way. 

Returning his attention to the procession, he watched as the Kwin dismounted. She handed the reigns to a warrior who was near her. The warrior had an arm made of wood and from his gear Robin guessed he was high ranking within the army. The Kwin walked towards the steps into the tower before coming to a halt before the Commander. His eyes widened in shock as without prompting she dropped down on her knee, bowing her head. The entire procession dropped to their knees as well in respect. 

Heda Lexa stepped forward. “Welcome Kwin Klark kom Azgeda to Polis.” 

The Kwin remained on one knee. “Heda, it is an honor to bow before you once more.” There was a slight curl to the Kwin’s mouth as if what she said amused her slightly. 

Robin frowned slightly. There was an undertone to that statement that clearly Heda understood. It bothered him immensely not to know what was going on exactly. Whatever had happened at the mountain clearly revolved around these two. 

Klark continued in a voice that carried easily. “I present myself to you to recommit Azgeda to the coalition and to your rule. Will you accept my oath on behalf of my clan?” 

Heda stood, back straight, chin held high. “I accept, you may swear it and receive the brand tomorrow.” 

“I thank you for your consideration Heda.” Her voice was deeper than he’d been expecting her to sound, he realized. 

“Rise.” Heda said seeming to realize Klark was not going to leave her knee till she was instructed to do so. Which...Robin found entirely fascinating. She certainly wasn’t acting like what he would have expected of any ruler of Azgeda. 

The kwin rose, stepping slightly backward and waving towards the carts. “As a sign of good will towards the coalition, as well as a promise of a better future, I present these gifts.” 

The Azgeda warriors wheeled in the carts, pulling off the fur covers. They began to unpack the wares, rolling them out proudly. Robin’s eyebrows rose as he took in the gifts. They were an obvious advertisement of what Azgeda had to offer in trade. He had to hand it to them, it was well done. He suddenly suspected the Kwin had timed her arrival exactly. This gave the night for Polis to discuss her gifts before the gossip turned to her taking the brand tomorrow. Clever, he had to hand it to her that it was impressive gambit if that was what she was trying to do. If it was just luck then she was blessed. 

He heard the crowd murmuring and pressing in to see what was being presented to Heda. The Kwin walked to her horse, unhooking a sword. He could see it was beautiful from the hilt. The hilt was bone carved with intricate designs and from what he could tell there was iron that was almost woven into the bone. As the Kwin carried the blade, he noted the sheath. It had Trikru symbols detailed across the leather. It was exquisite and he knew it to be made by the best craftsmen in Azgeda. Which made the Trikru symbolism and colors incredibly odd. Unheard of actually, he realized as it drew nearer. 

Klark moved it so that it was laid resting across both of her palms and held it out towards Heda. “For the one broken at the siege. May it protect you and keep your spirit where it belongs.” 

Heda reached out, taking the sword easily, looking pleased. She unsheathed it, swinging it through the air. Everyone could clearly see that it was a work of art, practically sacrilege for any but royalty to even consider touching it. It had to be worth a fortune. Robin had no doubt whomever had crafted it would have orders from more than one dignitary before the end of the night. The Commander re-sheathed it in a long-practiced motion before addressing the Kwin. “I thank you, it will be wielded with care.” 

“As you shall wield my people no doubt.” Klark said, openly smiling as she stepped back once more. 

Robin sucked in a breath, oh that was nicely done symbolism. A sword to remind others that Azgeda was a sword of the commander’s. A magnificent sword that would be valued by its wielder and feared by its foes. No wonder such lengths had been gone to concerning it. There was no doubt in his mind this Kwin was aiming for the securing of her clan inside the coalition. No, this wasn’t a precursor of war, this was the opposite. Klark waved forward eleven of her warriors whom had all pulled out wrapped items from the cart. 

He was brought out of his realization as a warrior approached him and offered him the gift. Reaching out, he cautiously accepted the fur wrapped package. Carefully unwrapping it, he found a dagger. It wasn’t an equal to the sword, but it was clearly beautiful. Running his fingers over the bone he unsheathed it realizing the blade was made of bone as well. His clan symbols carved into the bone sheath. It was lovely. He considered it as he listened to Klark speaking once more. “A gift to the ambassadors, the mediators of this great coalition.” 

He slipped the dagger into his sleeve while resting the fur over his shoulder. Receiving gifts was not unusual in his position but he had never received anything from Azgeda. Still, he supposed it was to be expected. Change was coming to Azgeda and it would not do for him to let his perceptions be clouded by the past. He felt his face soften in amusement as the crowd let them know they were pleased as the second cart was unveiled to be filled with nothing but barrels of vodka and meat. Oh, there would most certainly be a feast soon then. He nearly laughed, well that would get an enemy clan a warmer welcome from the populace. It was also a good advertisement for trade he had to admit. It would seem he could work with this Kwin. 

It took nearly an hour for the many gifts of furs and decorative bone ornaments and tools to be presented. His feet were starting to ache by the time the Kwin had come to an end of her gifts. Heda raised her hand high, silencing the chattering civilians and warriors. “Until the oath is taken tomorrow you and your warriors may take lodging in the tower. Please rest and prepare for the ceremony tomorrow. People of Polis! Tonight, we feast and celebrate the renewal of their bonds to the coalition. Let us enjoy the gifts they have brought us and show them the full measure of our hospitality!” 

There was a loud roar and cheer of approval. Heda Lexa seemed to swell with the crowd before turning and entering the tower. With her gone, the Trikru broke rank settling down amongst the Azgeda to assist in moving the gifts into the tower and seeing to it that they knew where to go. Robin turned to his fellow ambassador from Boudalan. “It would seem war is not on our doorstep then.” He cocked his head slightly, frowning. The woman was pale. “Raimi?” 

The woman was nearly shaking while staring down at the dagger in her hands. “This is not an animal’s bone Robin.” She said hoarsely. 

He felt his eyes widen slightly, dropping his own out of his sleeve and reexamining it. It was bone but he could see nothing that either supported or contradicted her statement. “Why do you think that?” 

She swallowed thickly. “Because the King of Sankru received a knife the same as this after the war made from his son’s bones.” 

Sucking in his breath between his teeth, he stared. He had heard that story but assumed it was only rumor. The implications were...disturbing. Closing his eyes, he ran through the possibilities. Really, he realized opening his eyes it was rather brilliant. However, it was a dangerous move and would no doubt stir things up with his allies among the Sankru and Boudalan. Grabbing the woman’s arm he stepped into her space so that his words would not be overheard. “You must say nothing of this. If you are right, it is meant as a warning against attacking Azgeda once more. If you are wrong, you will embarrass your clan.” 

“How can you say that?” She hissed ripping her arm away from him. 

“Because we do not know this Kwin, but she is not known for her stupidity. If you go to Heda with these suspicions, you will earn nothing but ill will from her. If this is all the recompense Azgeda demands for the border war, your nation is blessed. Do not forget, Azgeda was the wronged party in that conflict.” He urged her desperately. Antagonizing a new player who had just opened with as impressive of a hand as this, was suicide without proper preparation. In a few months, once they had the woman’s measure it would be a different story. However, for now patience was called for. Not to mention, even then, a show of strength like this was part taunt part warning and not something to be taken lightly. “Even if it is the bone of your warriors, to claim that is to admit to being involved in the Eastern conflict.” 

Raimi seemed to grimace briefly. “Fine, but when I find proof I will not let this rest.” 

Robin watched as she stomped away and frowned. He needed to do something to prevent what should be the opening of negotiations from turning into a diplomatic incident. Looking to his side, he saw Lucina looking at him clearly waiting for his orders. “Go practice with your fellow nightbloods. Report to me in the morning.” 

“Sha.” She nodded before hurrying off while casting suspicious glances at the Azgeda contingent. 

Robin meanwhile entered the tower intent on finding one of the ambassadors who also had a vested interest in things not going to hell between Azgeda, Sankru, and Boudalan. The things he did for his clan. He considered his candidates. He quickly decided on approaching the ambassadors from Floukru and Irogana. Erika could handle Azgeda hopefully while he and the Floukru ambassador could keep Sankru and Boudalan from acting stupidly. Honestly, Azgeda had every right to rub their victory in the east in their enemies faces. 

As he walked, he spotted Erika and headed directly for her. “Ambassador.” 

She turned to face him. “Robin, what brings you so soon after the welcoming we just witnessed?” 

He glanced at the bustling hallways. “A word in private if you don’t mind.” 

“Of course not.” She said, becoming serious instantly while leading him towards her quarters. 

As soon as the doors shut behind them he spoke. “Do you believe the daggers we were presented were made of human remains? Specifically from the Eastern conflict?” 

Her eyes widened and then she fell into contemplation. Finally, she spoke slowly and carefully. “It would not surprise me if they were.” 

“Do you believe she means to provoke those clans that participated against her into an ill thought out war?” He questioned mildly, hiding his nerves. He had no desire for a war on that scale.

Erika shook her head. “Perhaps, but I doubt it.” 

“Why do you believe Kwin Klark would take a risk like this?” He asked in resignation, knowing the next few weeks would be difficult. While the Boudalan and Sankru had it coming to them, this show of strength might end up provoking another war. Honestly, did no one else understand how delicate handling everyone’s egos was?

She sighed sitting down on the low couch in her room. “Nia did not retaliate for a great many wrongs due to her pride. Is a signal that this Kwin does not intend to do the same so surprising? In fact I’d be shocked if they are not human bones now that I think on it. Klark earned her name for her brutality and ruthlessness. It’s smart to remind us of that in such a way that we cannot call her on it.” 

“Unfortunately, calling out the Azgeda for this apparent depravity is exactly the sort of foolishness I’ve come to expect from the Sankru and the Boudalan. If I hadn’t prevented Raimi from reacting emotionally, I think she might have demanded recompense there and then.” He ran a hand through his hair in annoyance. “She did not see the trap that lay behind such an action and I am afraid that the Sankru and the Boudalan will not see the wisdom in holding their tongues. The Azgeda are your allies, surely you can get them to be more circumspect.” 

Erika rapped her fore finger against the arm of her couch. “You may be right Robin but you know nothing of Azgeda politics if you expect my words to have any effect on how things proceed from their end.” She held up her hand to stop his protest. “Yes, we are Azgeda’s closest allies but that means little when it is often their own internal upheavals that they must be most wary of in times of trouble. This is practically unheard of openness and cooperation for them. If you think I have the weight to prevent any other similar actions by this Kwin you overestimate me. She has no option but to make a show of strength strong enough to impress or she would be in danger of her own people calling for her head.” 

Dropping down into the chair opposite her, he cradled his head. If he could carve the clans’ egos out of them he would do it. Was it really so difficult to stop posturing? “We’re going to have to keep Boudalan or Sankru from being riled up to acts of idiocy. This Klark is proving to be wily.” He laughed slightly. “At least it will be entertaining to watch her remind us that just because she means peace now does not mean she is not to be feared.” He shook his head. 

Erika nodded. “If what my brother tells me of Klark is true than that would be the interpretation of her actions I choose to believe. Though how I can assist in keeping the peace I don’t know. You know my clan’s relations with Boudalan are almost worse than Azgeda’s. Our relationship with the Sankru is not much better, we have no dealings with them except those that are an extension of our treaty with Azgeda.” 

Forcing himself back on his feet, he felt his shoulders slump. Keeping things calm was going to be nearly impossible. The stress of being reasonable was going turn his hair grey. “Please at least attempt to keep your ally from doing anything else likely to kick the hornet's nest while she’s here. I know you do not believe she will desist from antagonizing her enemies, but some…appropriate restraint would be appreciated. The peace is too fragile for her to be causing an uproar. Things will take a while to settle back down again.” 

“I believe that is the point.” She said with some light amusement in her tone. 

Shaking his head in exhaustion, he left and began to head towards the new Kwin’s rooms. He knew she would be given the quarters reserved for the Azgeda ambassadorial party. It was prudent for him to introduce himself and gain some insight into the woman. She was proving already to be an interesting figure and if he was presented with an opportunity to press for more caution from her, all the better. Honestly, he’d rather not have either the Sankru or Boudalan ambassadors kicked off the tower for crossing the line when it came to their historic enemies needling them. He knew how to deal with these ambassadors. Whoever replaced them would be an unknown quantity.

Taking the elevator up a floor, he walked down the halls of the floor assigned to Azgeda. Turning a corner towards the side where most of the larger rooms tended to be, he found himself stopped by two guards. They were both dressed in Azgeda gear and looked very serious about their task.

“Can we help you ambassador?” The one on the right asked politely.

“I was hoping to have a conversation with your Kwin and thank her for her gift to me.” Robin said diplomatically.

“The Ice Kwin is busy now and asked not to be disturbed. Would you like to meet with one of our ambassadors instead?” The guard on the right spoke again, clearly the spokesman of the two.

“No, that’s fine. I will see her at another time.” Robin replied calmly, though his thoughts were in more turmoil than his face suggested. As he returned to his room he pondered the situation. What could the Kwin be occupied with on the night of her arrival that would keep her from accepting visitors? He had assumed she would be waiting in expectation of being greeted by various ambassadors trying to get a read on her. What could be so important that she would isolate herself on her first night in the capitol? This was her opportunity to make an impression. It would have to be something important to prompt her to waste it.

Uneasy, but unable to come up with any solid theories based off so little information, Robin decided that there was not much he could do but continue to treat the situation with caution. It was even more important now that he make sure the Sankru and Boudalan clans didn’t make a mess of things. Still, it had been a long day and he should probably make an appearance at the feast. His problems would still be there tomorrow. Until then, he would enjoy some good food and drink as he got a feel for how the city was feeling in regards to these new events. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Lexa paced outside of the quarters that she knew Klark would be using for her stay. Or well the official quarters for her stay. She could barely keep the anxious nerves from spilling out of her. Finally, it had been months and at last she could see her lover once more, hold her, speak with her. It had been far too long, and the stress had been slowly eating away at her. Her guards seemed slightly concerned at her behavior. She’d managed to wave all but two of her most trusted off. They were standing at the end of the hall. Hearing the sound of footsteps, she straightened, prepared for Klark to arrive. 

Then, there she was turning the corner and walking towards her just as she remembered, save for the crown of bone. She didn’t care about that. Just drinking in the image of Klark alive and unhurt was all she could handle. It had been how she’d forced herself to keep the mask of Heda on while Klark had presented her party to her before all of Polis. Now however, it was just them and a few guards, all sworn to secrecy and trusted. Ignoring Klark’s guards as well as her own, she stepped forward uncontrollably grabbing Klark and hauling her into a kiss. Not that she really needed to pull, considering Klark practically threw herself towards her. 

Lexa found she didn’t care about the clacking of teeth from far too eager of kisses as her hands grabbed at Klark. She was reassuring herself that this was real, that she was alive and warm and solid in her arms. It was only a half-conscious decision that led to her practically slamming Klark’s back into the wall keeping her there and safe. Spirits, she tasted the same. The feel of a hand against the back of her neck hauling her into a messy and uncoordinated meeting of mouths and another holding onto her jacket with a vice like grip was heaven. 

She didn’t care if anyone found them like this. In fact, she barely noticed their respective guards making themselves scarce as quickly as humanly possible. Everything in her was focused solely on Klark, because Klark was whole, and safe and in her arms. Words could come later, much later. Finally breaking away so she could breathe, she ran her eyes over Klark’s face. She found her eyes dilated, her mouth swollen, her face flushed and the same desperation there as she knew she felt as well. 

Klark seemed to have recovered as she held her tightly, shoving her back towards the door to her new quarters. They practically tripped over themselves getting into the room. Lexa found she didn’t care at all about dignity or anything else that would take a second away from this. Klark most certainly agreed she thought as she found them tipping over onto a couch, her jacket hitting the ground as they tumbled. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Lexa smiled with her eyes closed as she enjoyed the warmth of Klark lying next to her. 

“What?” Klark’s amused voice came from the side. A finger reached out and drawing down the line of her nose. “You’ve got that look on your face.” 

She felt her smile widening enough for her teeth to show. Flickering her eyes open, she found blue eyes looking back at her. “Just this.” 

Klark leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss on her forehead. “I know, it was torture seeing you and not being able to touch you.” 

Lexa curled further into Klark’s warmth. “That was quite the show you put on out there.” 

“Only the best for my Commander.” Klark murmured, rolling so that she was laying on top of her, all soft skin and warmth, before leaning in and pressing a kiss to her shoulder. 

Reaching out, she pushed Klark’s head back up so she could see her eyes. “Later, I’m sure we’ve already scared away the entire floor.” 

Klark smirked before nipping playfully at her fingers. “What’s once more when the damage is already done?” 

Closing her eyes, Lexa found herself groaning. “I suppose we need to find and decide on an appropriate way to inform our people of our status.” 

“We can handle it.” Klark softened, running a hand along the skin of her side. “We don’t have to fear Nia or an unstable army any longer. We can deal with a few outraged ambassadors.” 

Lexa resisted the calm Klark was offering. “It’s not that simple and you know it.” 

Klark shrugged unapologetically. “No, but you are Heda and I am Kwin. We’ll deal with the fallout.” 

“Titus is going to be insufferable.” Lexa muttered as she found herself imagining the reaction her chief advisor was sure to have. She cringed, it would not be pleasant. 

Klark poked the skin between her eyes where she’d begun to furrow her brows. “None of that now. Politics can wait till morning.” 

Breathing out, she pushed her worries away and let them fade into the background. Her lover was right, it could wait till the morrow. “Thank you.” 

“Always.” Klark said softly while clasping their hands together. Bringing up their joined hands, Klark pressed a kiss to the back of her partner’s hand. “I’ve missed you.” 

Lexa felt her heart practically flutter in her chest. “And I you.” Raising a brow pointedly at her though, she continued in a slightly less soft tone. “Though I’m sure once I stop feeling this overwhelming contentment at having you with me again I’m going to be angry with you for a few of those ‘gifts’ you brought.” She narrowed her eyes remembering the gift of bone daggers to the ambassadors which she was certain was a clever but not at all subtle threat by Klark. 

“No politics till later. We can argue about it in the morning.” Klark said before sliding up against her a few inches so she could kiss her mouth softly. “For now, I’ve missed you and we are together for the first time in months.” 

“True.” Lexa flipped them easily while using her free hand to cup the side of Klark’s face and run her thumb across her lips. She smiled at this new Klark who seemed so much freer. The ever-present fear of Nia long gone from her lover’s shoulders. It had left Klark softer and more playful than she remembered. Prodding at the woman’s ribs with her fingers, she attempted a slight glare. “I have a feeling I’m going to be far less glad of your presence after my next meeting with the ambassadors.” 

“Undoubtedly.” Klark said, smiling up at her. 

“Then we best use this time as wisely as we can.” She murmured as she leaned in capturing Klark’s lips in a soft kiss unlike the hurried frenzy of earlier. They had the rest of the night to themselves and she didn’t intend to waste a moment of it.


	6. Titus's Horrible No Good Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! We might not get through the next two oneshots before the end of the month, but we're trying. But we're looking forward to the sequel! 
> 
> Also Happy Birthday to our friend and loyal reader Pazuzu!

Titus glared at the guards preventing him from entering Heda’s chambers. Pulling himself up, he narrowed his eyes further. “You dare impede your Flamekeeper?” 

The Trikru guard swallowed thickly. “Heda and the Azkwin asked not to be interrupted.” 

“We can pass on a message if it’s urgent.” The Azgeda guard said while glaring right back at him. 

Sneering, Titus let his eyes run up and down the Ice Nation guard. Clearly, he was only allowed his post due to nepotism he scoffed internally. A guard missing an arm couldn’t protect anyone. It was just more proof of the Ice Nation’s incompetence. Returning his attention to the Trikru guards standing on either side of the door, he spoke. “I’m ordering you to allow me access as your superior. Unless you wish to spend a night in the dungeons, I suggest you step aside. Now.” 

“That’s not happening.” The Azgeda guard stepped forward, directly between the Trikru guards and Titus. 

“You don’t want to test me boy.” Titus snarled. 

“I’m not a boy.” The guard remained solid but relaxed. “I’m the captain of the Kwin’s guard. I don’t answer to you, I answer to her. Now we can send one of these guards in to politely inform Heda and my Kwin that you request an audience. Or I can run you through with my sword. Your choice.” 

His fists clenched violently. “You think you have power here?” 

“I think you overestimate yourself. We were given our orders by Heda. You do not have the authority to countermand them.” He replied easily. 

The Trikru guard interrupted before they could raise their voices. “He’s correct Flamekeeper. Please allow us to request permission to let you enter.” 

“Fine, but there will be consequences for this.” He snapped, stepping back as the shorter of the two Trikru guards ducked into Heda’s chambers. 

Titus forced himself to breath in through his nose and calm himself. Losing his temper at over eager guards was pointless. They would soon learn that he was always allowed to see Heda and would conduct themselves appropriately. Stretching out his hands under the cover of his sleeves, he let himself settled back into the proper mindset. It disturbed him that the Azkwin had been allowed in so early in the day. Surely, Lexa could have spoken to the monarch after her morning meal at the earliest. It was disrespectful of the Kwin to seek admittance so early.

The guard stepped back out, opening the door for him. “Your presence is allowed Flamekeeper.” 

Miller just smirked at him while stepping out of the way. The cripple’s false confidence irked Titus but he held his tongue. Maybe, if the Kwin kept insufficient guards, she’d be killed sooner rather than later. Striding in through the doors with his head held high, he began speaking the moment the doors shut. “Heda, you failed to summon me for your discussion with the Azkwin.” He spoke in the voice he had long perfected for the misbehaving nightbloods. 

There was a snort that drew his attention. He paused as he took in the Azkwin up close for the first time. She was wearing a long-sleeved shirt, but it was loose and hardly appropriate wear for a political discussion. Her pants were a soft worn leather, wool socks on her feet which he could see due to the fact she wasn’t wearing any shoes. In fact, her hair was loose about her shoulders in tumbles of golden waves. It was highly unusual and completely disrespectful. “You would enter Heda’s chambers dressed in… that?” 

“Peace Titus.” Lexa said as she walked out of her closet and into the larger area of her private chambers. Everything about her was softer than he was accustomed to seeing her he realized with a start. Her brown hair was loose, though brushed neatly. Her face clean of any paint or symbol and she wore comfortable under clothing that she usually only wore in private. 

“Heda?” He found himself looking back and forth between the two women deeply confused. This wasn’t a negotiation, or a report. Whatever this was, it was private, and he did not like it. “How could you allow the Azkwin such liberties?” 

Klark spoke from where she was lounging on the couch. “I thought you were joking when you said Charlotte offered to kill him for you. Now I understand why she would make such an offer. If anyone was as disrespectful to their leaders in the Ice Nation as he is being to you, their demise would be quite painful.” 

Lexa let out a resigned sound. “Klark please don’t bait my flamekeeper?” 

The Kwin held her hands up playfully in surrender. “As you wish Heda.” 

“Titus, what brings you here this early?” Lexa asked while pulling on a slightly heavier weight shirt over her thinner sleep shirt. 

“We need to speak about… recent events.” Titus flicked his eyes back and forth between the two women trying to come up with an explanation other than the obvious. He knew what it looked like, but that was so impossible he could barely fathom it. It went against everything he knew and understood about the world. Therefore, he must be missing something. “I am glad now that I came to speak with you this early. I would not want you to be forced to speak with this insolent upstart without my counsel.” 

Lexa raised a brow at him. “Titus,” she seemed to be unsure of how to proceed, but clearly had not thought what she was about to say was necessary. The feeling of missing something critical gurgled in his gut. 

Klark rose to her feet walking towards Lexa and easily entering her personal space. “Hey, I can protect myself.” 

Lexa seemed to settle before facing him again. “Titus, I’d like to introduce you to Klark, Kwin kom Azgeda, and my lover.” 

Titus gaped at his charge. He’d known Lexa since she was a child, practically a babe. He’d been there when she ignored his teachings and taken Costia as her lover only to be destroyed by the inevitable results. He had hoped she had learned her lesson then. However, now standing before him, was proof she’d ignored his teachings again and taken another lover. Not only that, but for incomprehensible reasons she had chosen the worst possible person. “How...When did this happen?”

Klark seemed to smirk at him as she reached out, squeezing Lexa’s arm. “I’ll be getting dressed properly.” Leaning in she pressed a soft kiss on Lexa’s cheek before turning and heading into the private room where clothing and bathing equipment was kept. 

A gentle smile graced Lexa’s face before she returned her attention to him completely. “During the siege at the mountain.” 

“With her?!” He finally exclaimed trying to piece together how such a thing could have happened. 

She reached out running a finger along the back of the couch. “She was not what I expected. I realized after she saved me from the pauna that I had misjudged her. I realized I had an opportunity to strengthen ties with some of the more contentious parts of the coalition. By keeping her close I was able to unite our forces more closely and the result was our unprecedented victory against the mountain. I certainly didn’t expect our partnership there to turn into this, but I am glad that it did.” 

Titus grimaced, he knew that expression on Lexa’s face. She wasn’t caught up in emotion. She’d thought this through. There was no dissuading her from this. Though hopefully, he may yet be able to help mitigate the damage. Perhaps it was not as bad as he first thought. Klark was Kwin, her duties would probably keep her from returning to Polis. Time and distance would put an end to this foolishness. He would just have to weather it until then. “Your guards are sworn to secrecy on this matter?” 

“For now, but their silence will not be required for much longer.” Lexa tipped her head back slightly. “I intend to take her officially as my lover.” 

“You can’t.” Titus burst out, all hopes of this being a quiet affair that no one need know about dying within him. “The clans will not allow such a thing.” 

“The clans have no say in who visits my bed. Nor will they ever have such a say. I am Heda. They will accept it.” Lexa’s face closed off slightly. 

He resisted the urge to step forward. “Lexa, you will lose support from our allies for a few months of carnal pleasure? The cost is too high. I beg of you not to make this public. Take her to bed in private if you must, rumors can be dealt with but this...this cannot.” 

“You underestimate the clans and you insult me if you think I would take this course for something as simple as lust.” Lexa said firmly. 

He floundered for a moment, he was saved from having to reply to that by Klark returning to the room. She’d managed to find a pair of shoes and her coat. Though she was still decidedly underdressed. “Flamekeeper you’re ignoring the political favor this will gain Lexa and focusing to much on the negative.” 

Before replying, he considered it, and she had a point. The Ice Nation had always been the clan that most threatened the peace of the coalition and by wooing their leader Lexa was ensuring their loyalty as well as their allies. Still, the cost of such a thing outweighed any gains. Better to let the savages of the Ice Nation revolt and be crushed by the combined might of the coalition than to risk relations with their more worthy allies. “This coalition was built on relations between allied clans. Losing that good will over a fling is hardly worth any gains it brings.” 

“Titus.” Lexa warned but Klark reached out touching her elbow before responding to Titus’ accusation herself. 

The Kwin brushed some of her hair to the side. “Currently the coalition sits in three major blocks. The neutral clans who joined out of economic interest or out of self-preservation and protection. The Trikru aligned clans who joined purely diplomatically out of long standing treaties and a united interest in stability. Last but not least, the Azgeda aligned clans, who were forced into the coalition through threat of war and of trade embargos. With the mountain fallen, a threat that kept the alliance united and secure has been eliminated and as a result the alliance between clans is more fragile. A public relationship between the Commander and myself is likely to de-escalate the tensions between the most contentious of the two block. The other clans are fools if they don’t perceive this as a political move on Lexa’s part to stabilize the coalition whatever the private reality may be.” 

He balked at the outline of the ramifications of the destruction of the mountain. He of course had already known all this but he would not have expected such a competent analysis from the newly crowned Ice Queen. However, she had missed the heart of the problem when she was laying out her analysis. She must be hoping he was blind to the threat she posed. “I’m sure you expect the ambassadors to sleep easier at night knowing a woman who’s murdered her last three superiors to gain power shares a bed with her newest superior.” 

“I killed them face to face in single combat.” The Kwin replied bluntly. “I have never turned to assassination to rise in the ranks.” 

Lexa cut into the sniping match. “Their fears will dissipate over time as they are proven to be groundless.” 

“How can you be so sure they are not right to fear?” Titus protested, his arms gesturing at his side. “She’s using you and you can’t see it. Once she goes back to her territory, do you think you’ll ever see her again unless it is to kill you?” 

“Titus!” Lexa snapped. “You are making accusations without knowledge.” 

Klark spoke carefully. “Lexa already gave me a blood bond at the siege, my own people would take my head if I broke a vow so sacred to our ways. I may only be able to remain in Polis for a month, but I intend to return when possible. Nia left our relations in tatters. If I intend to expand trade for my clan, fixing relations personally is necessary. I understand you are distrustful, you have every reason to be so. However, I will not betray Lexa or the coalition.” She held his eye showing nothing but seriousness.

He turned to Lexa. “Heda, Lexa, please reconsider this.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

Titus felt sick as he headed for the training grounds to find Gustus. Maybe the giant bear of a man could talk some sense into Lexa before things moved too far. He wasn’t hopeful though. Gustus had been acting strangely since the siege. He had been completely disregarding the proper way of things and subtly encouraging the hellions. He twitched, checking his surroundings at the reminder of the three monsters who seemed to haunt his steps. They hadn’t struck since two days ago when he’d woken with his head painted black with ink. It was giving him an eye spasm knowing that they would strike again soon. If Lexa needed proof that Azgeda could not be trusted she should have all the proof she needed in how that assassin had corrupted Tris and Aden. Sadly not, in fact, if he didn’t know better, he would think Lexa found his continued humiliation amusing. 

“Titus.” Gustus greeted from where he standing watching Heda’s guards sparring. 

Titus grimaced. “Gustus, we need to speak...in private.” 

Gustus examined him, clearly noting how pale he was and nodded. Turning to the guard, he spoke loudly. “Anyone who slacks while I’m gone will go three rounds in a knife only spar with Charlotte. Char you slack off and you won’t be torturing the nightbloods for a week.” 

There were groans from all corners and Char spoke up in outrage. “But I’m teaching them how to buildup resistance to poisons this week!” 

Crossing his arms, Gustus glared at her, though the twinkle in his eye gave way his emotions on the topic. “Then you should make sure you don’t go easy on your opponent.” 

Titus nodded at Gustus seeing as the man was done and led them straight to an armory that he knew would be empty this time of day. He spun on his heel the moment the door for the armory closed. Facing the gruff man in front of him, he began. “Are you aware of what Heda intends to do today?” 

Gustus stared at him blankly. “You mean besides accept Klark’s oath and letting her take the brand?” 

“Yes, I mean besides that.” He snapped annoyed. If Gustus was trying to be purposely obtuse, he would throttle him. “Are you aware that she means to present the Azkwin formally as her lover?” 

A wide smile split across Gustus’ face. “This is great news!” He clapped Titus on the shoulder in his excitement.

Titus cringed from the weight of Gustus’ idea of a friendly shoulder pat. “Great news?! This is disastrous news!” 

Frowning, Gustus spoke. “I have served with Klark. She is an honorable leader and she has been good for Lexa. Do you mean to oppose this because of your foolish belief that love is weakness?” 

Titus stepped back horrified. “Foolish? This will be the ruin of us all! That Azgeda monster is going to bring ruin to our Heda and to the coalition.” He waved his arm to the side sharply out of frustration. “And Lexa is going to let her because she warms her bed.” 

He was cut off by Gustus grabbing the front of his robes and lifting him off the floor before slamming him against the wall. The man looked livid as practically snarled face inches from Titus’s own. “Don’t you dare malign Lexa like that. She has never put anything before the coalition. She didn’t let her love for Costia blind her to what was needed by her people. Klark is a leader too and would not expect her to put any relationship over the good of her people. Lexa has proved over and over again that she will sacrifice everything for her people. You will not get in the way of her chance at happiness. If you so much as twitch in their direction I will take this conversation to Lexa. This one happiness you will let her have or I will cut that poisonous tongue from your mouth.” 

Titus grabbed onto Gustus’ fists that were holding him up trying to regain some balance. “Release me.” He bit out harshly. 

“Not till you swear not to move against either of them.” Gustus ground out, crushing him harder against the wall. 

“I swore to protect the Commander!” Titus growled.

Gustus’ eyes were tight and alight with furry. “And I swore to protect Lexa.”

“The title won’t matter when that ice bitch drives a dagger between her ribs.” He snarled. 

“That woman has done more to protect Lexa in a few months than you have ever done.” Gustus dropped him in disgust. “You don’t have to like this but you won’t live to protect your precious flame if you interfere.” 

Titus’s legs buckled as he was dropped, leaving him to hit the ground hard. Staring up at Gustus in horror, he grit his teeth to prevent himself from saying anything else. Clearly, he would not be able to make this man see sense. Gustus spat at the ground in front of his feet. “The guard are mine and will report to me if you make the slightest move to move against our Heda or her lover. The servants answer to the guard and to Heda. You might have influence with them but not enough to countermand us. Heda isn’t the only one who’s orders Charlotte follows.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

Titus remained silent as the meal before the ceremony took place. He watched like a hawk as the various ambassadors and officials in the capitol took their places and began to speak to their neighbors. He noted that Link the former ambassador from Azgeda was missing and in his place and clothing was a new man with stringy grey hair, deep set eyes, and hollow cheeks. Sitting next to the man was the Azkwin, Klark. She was dressed appropriately at least this time. He was not surprised to see that Lexa was looking regal where she sat formally at the head of the table, though in her peacetime regalia rather than wartime. The pauldron was distinctly absent. He frowned, noting the piece of blue fabric with beads of bone tied around her wrist.

Shifting, he could feel Gustus as well as the guards’ eyes boring into him. Lifting his chalice, he brought it to his lips and nearly spat out the drink. Wide eyed, he looked up at Gustus in horror. The bearded man just moved his eyes meaningfully towards the Azgeda assassin before returning his look. Forcing his mouthful of wine down, he set the chalice back on the table as the color was sapped from his cheeks. The flavor was acidic and burned in his mouth. There was no wine in his glass only colored vinegar. The threat was not subtle nor was it meant to be. It was a clear message. If he made a move that Gustus did not approve of, he might find his cup filled with a more bitter fluid. Carefully taking a small bite of his venison, he struggled to finish chewing it and swallow it. It had been salted to the point of being inedible. He had no doubt every part of his plate was likewise sabotaged. 

To his left, he heard Robin the Blue Cliff ambassador cough before turning wide eyed towards the Commander. The man turned stiffly back towards where the Kwin was eating and Titus saw what had caused the normally collected man to react with such obvious shock. In fact, nearly every other person at the table had silenced at the odd display and were following Robin’s gaze. There on Klark’s wrist, easily visible due to her holding her own chalice, was a leather band. A clear and specific leather band. It was made of dark leather with a red lining edging it, making it stand out starkly against her light browns, blues, and white. Embossed into the leather was the symbol of the Commander. 

Robin cleared his throat, standing up, seeming to have come out of his state of shock. The room was now completely silent as everyone watched him. Titus held his breath as the ambassador lifted his chalice. “I see congratulations are in order Heda.” Dipping his head, he raised his wine. “May this signal a more united future for all of us.” 

The rest of the table made murmurs as the followed Robin’s example as he drank from his chalice before sitting back down in his chair. Titus sipped at his regretfully and tasted the vinegar on his tongue. 

Lexa gave a Robin a slight tilt of her head in approval. “I thank you for your words ambassador.”

Titus noted the shocked looks around the room, some clearly furious and filled with despair. They were headed to ruin and there was nothing he could do to stop it.


	7. The Three Hellions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry we're a bit behind schedule. But one more oneshot and we'll but and going on the sequel properly.

Charlotte dashed around the corner before nearly crashing into Gustus. “Hey Gus!” She grinned up at him. 

He stared down at her with an unamused expression. She smiled sweetly while trying to come off as more put together than she was. Ticking a single brow up, he spoke. “Do I want to know why there are feathers in your hair?”

“Uh…” She tapped her toe against the stone beneath her feet. “Funny story that, a pigeon was in my room this morning and I couldn’t just kill the creature. So, I had to catch it.” 

“Right…” He reached out plucking a single, large grey feather from her hair. “I can’t say I’ve ever seen a pigeon with this large of a tail feather before.” 

Grinning sheepishly, she ducked past him and into the garrison where the other guards on shift were pulling on their official gear. A few sleepy looking members gave her amused waves in greeting. Humming happily, she carefully picked out two more feathers before strapping on her poisoned blades. Why Lexa had to go and order her not to carry poisoned daggers while off duty she didn’t know. Her theory was that it was because of that ass Titus. 

With her gear on, she headed out to the library. She was guarding the library during her shift. It was a boring post and she knew she was being punished for something… the salt and vinegar was totally Gustus’ idea even if she didn’t nark on him when Lexa gave her the disappointed look. Still, she was sure Aden would at least stop by and distract her for a while. Maybe Tris would as well, but usually Tris avoided interrupting her on guard duty. As she approached the alcove where she would be spending her day, she spotted the guard she was replacing as well as Miller. 

Laughing, she launched herself into him. “Brother!” 

He caught her with his arm and swung her around to prevent them both from hitting the ground. “Char, we just saw each other last night.” 

She buried her nose in his chest, just breathing in the familiar smell. It didn’t matter how recently she’d seen him, it had been too long. Finally accepting she needed to pull back, she raised herself on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Like you didn’t miss me.” 

Miller smiled, pleased looking, before stepping to the side and leaning against the wall. She took the decorative spear from the guard and fell into the alcove easily while they stumbled off half asleep already. Practically floating with happiness, she focused in on him. “You have to tell me all about your arm! We didn’t have time last night between catching up on the big things and getting the new radio settled.” 

He unlaced his sleeve with clumsy fingers still learning how to work on their own; before rolling up the fabric to show the wooden arm. Charlotte reached out running her fingers along the prosthetic. There was metal attached to the side of his arm. Turning the arm in her hands, Miller relaxed his arm letting it move slightly as she pulled on it. She whistled at the wicked claw like blade hidden in the palm of the wooden hand. “This is beautiful.” 

“Of course, it was a top priority that I get a good prosthetic what with me being the new captain of the guard.” He reached out ruffling her hair. 

She glared at him through the few curls he’d loosened. “Can you use it already?” 

He shrugged. “Well enough for now. I was hoping I could get a few spars in with you while we’re here.” 

Charlotte bit her lip. “I’m not returning to Azgeda am I?” 

“Sorry kid.” He shook his head sadly. “You’re our representative here at Polis. Don’t worry too much though, Clarke is already trying to organize things so that we can visit you more often. Or you can visit us if the Trikru send an envoy.” 

She raised a brow, looking eerily similar to Clarke in that moment, she’d practiced after all. “And that has nothing to do with Lexa?” 

Miller chuckled. “Some, but you know you’re just as important if not more so to her. Family first.” He rolled his sleeve back down, covering the arm designed as a weapon, making it appear as harmless as ever. “Politically speaking, I believe she means to spend as much time as possible fixing our relations with the clans. Nia fucked us over with them.” 

“True.” Charlotte pulled out a piece of hardened candy and offered it to him. 

Miller practically squealed as he took it reverently. “Is this a candied apple from Podakru?” 

“Yup.” She watched as he carefully took a bite, closing his eyes in bliss. “God the food here.” 

“Best part of this assignment.” Charlotte conceded while pulling out her own candied slice and eating it with eyes closed. 

Flicking her between the eyes, Miller’s lips curled in amusement. “Closing your eyes on guard duty?” 

She crossed her arms. “You’re the only person on this floor. I do have ears.” 

“Just don’t go making us look bad.” He teased. 

“Never.” She grinned.

He tilted his head slightly, looking confused. “Why is there a feather stuck in that dagger’s sheath?” 

____________________________________________________________________________

Tris waved as she spotted Artigus. She trotted towards him as he beamed at her. “Artigus!” 

“Hey Tris.” He smiled happily at her. “Are you well?” 

“Yes, what was it like being in Azgeda?” She asked curiously. 

He puffed up slightly. “It’s amazing! Klark is amazing! I’m learning so much!” He rubbed at the back of his head while ducking a bit before looking back at her. “Though I have so much left to learn. I thought I was an alright healer but…” 

“But you’ve had that bubble burst.” She finished. “It’s how I feel everytime I spar with Char or Aden.” 

“What? You’re an incredible warrior!” He protested on her behalf. 

“That’s kind of you, but it’s true. Aden is excellent at every weapon, though the spear is his best.” Tris sighed. It was difficult when your best friends were an elite assassin and someone trained in every weapon discipline since practically birth. Char was humorously bad with weapons other than her daggers. She could use them but not with the skill necessary to deal with any trained warrior. Aden on the other hand while good with all weapons had yet to hit the sheer mastery of any one weapon that Char had with her blades. “And Char is...well she earned her rank for a reason.” 

Artigus frowned. “You’re a great warrior. I’m sure you’re underestimating yourself.” 

“Thank you.” Tris ducked her head slightly, blushing at the praise. “As you are a good healer.” 

He frowned, kicking at the ground. “Brady is who I work with mostly, Klark is always busy, I’m not entirely sure she sleeps.” 

She smiled remembering Klark’s second, the gruff, difficult to understand, but oddly kind man. “Is Brady a good teacher then?” 

“He’s incredible. I think Klark means to use this time away as a test for him. Letting him work on the new hospital without supervision.” He said excitedly. 

“Hospital?” Tris asked curiously. She’d heard vague use of the word when referring to tents set aside for the healers. Still, that was in war time and it didn’t sound like that was what Artigus was talking about. 

He nodded excitedly. “Yes! The hospital is beyond anything my father could have imagined. It’s a wing of the fort at the center of the capitol. Klark has ordered it be turned into a place to treat the sick and injured but also to train new healers. I believe she means for Brady to run it once he receives his marks as a warrior and as a healer.” 

“Are there a lot of healing apprentices there then?” She asked. 

“Yes! Several midwives are there as well. Klark is actively involving orphans and recruiting them early. It gives them a place and a purpose.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I spend most mornings going over basic healing knowledge of things like plants, cleaning an injury, how to stop bleeding, that sort of thing with the kids. Then I spend the afternoons helping with patients and organizing the medical library and store room. Klark tries to come for an hour a day to oversee things and teach what she can.” He waved his hands slightly at how impressed he was by this. “There are quarantine rooms, every cot in the regular rooms is separated by screens of hide. There is so much soap and moonshine I think the scent has been etched into my nose. I think I spend more time cleaning things and washing my hands while in Azgeda than I do doing anything else.” 

Tris was fascinated by what he was describing. “No one has gone after you for being Trikru though?” She needed to be sure. He was her friend and despite knowing Char, she didn’t quite trust Azgeda. 

He frowned slightly. “No, I mean I get looks, but that’s why I wear this blue sewn into my clothing now.” He smiled proudly while gesturing to the dark blue sewn into his jacket. “The other healers have accepted me. It helps Lincoln is fairly visible in the capitol what with following Octavia around everywhere. She’s like… she’s a legend.” 

“A legend?” Tris cocked her head to the side. 

“Yeah… like her exploits have made her a hero to the people there. So, since she has a Trikru lover it’s like they think maybe Lincoln and I aren’t so bad.” He shifted nervously. “Um… If you want me to tell you all about it maybe we could meet up after dinner?” 

Tris smiled softly as she spotted the blush rising up across his cheeks. “I’d like that.” 

“Good! Yeah… good. That’s great. Oh, here.” He dug inside his pouch before pulling out a slightly crushed flower. “I saw this and thought you might… you know like it.” He offered it out while biting at his lip. 

She took it gently and held it close feeling pleased at the gesture. “Thank you.”

“Good. No problem… yeah. Glad you like it.” He smiled brightly before looking slightly abashed. “Um… Did you know there is a feather in your hair?” 

____________________________________________________________________________

Aden held out his hand to help Corrin to his feet. “You did well, but you over committed to that last strike.” 

“Thanks.” The Azgeda prince took his hand allowing himself, to be helped up to his feet. “I thank you for agreeing to spar with me.” 

He smirked. “Who turns down a chance to knock a prince around a bit?” Aden was pleased to see the boy who was a year or so younger than him narrow his eyes. 

“Again?” He asked, though there was an undertone of demand to the question from the pretty boy. 

Aden rolled into a ready position. “Always!” It was surprisingly difficult to keep up with the prince. He was skilled, but Aden could tell he had less training than he or the other nightbloods. There was a certain inexactitude to his movements. However again, the specialized training he and his family of the blood received was superior to any simple warrior. They rarely were permitted to fight with anyone not of the blood while inside of Polis. It was invigorating to fight against someone who wasn’t practically family, and he was honored that Klark had asked this of him personally. 

Wasn’t that a surprise? He’d punched Char in the arm when he realized she’d known about Klark and Lexa and hadn’t told him. Which… wow that made a lot of things make more sense. He nearly laughed as he spotted an opening in Corrin’s guard. Lunging forward, he snapped his elbow into the boy’s throat before grabbing him and hurling him over his shoulder. Corrin let out a wheeze of surprise before he hit the ground, driving all the remaining air out of his lungs. Stepping back, Aden waited for him to catch his breath. 

“You should not fight with one weaker than you.” Lucina’s voice came from behind him. 

Turning, Aden took in the next oldest of his class. She was put together perfectly as always. He narrowed his eyes. “If we always fought against the same people, we would become weak.” 

Her fingers seemed to twitch. “True, but wasting your time with a warrior who is… subpar is pointless.” 

Corrin spat out a mouthful of saliva while struggling to his feet. Aden nodded in respect that he was willing to keep going. “He is our ally, and not every warrior we will fight will be as trained as we are.” 

“He is Azgeda.” Lucina bit out angrily. “You tempt fate.” 

Noire, the youngest of their class, shifted forward from where she’d been standing. “Please don’t fight.” Her voice wavered slightly. 

“It’s alright.” Aden assured the girl. No one needed her losing her temper. She was very sweet but liable to explode in fierce anger when pushed too far. It was sad that Titus had tried to cultivate that anger, trying to make her a ‘proper’ nightblood. The rest of the nightbloods tended to baby her a bit. Returning his attention to Lucina, he crossed his arms. “You know Azgeda are our allies. They bow to Lexa, if either of us were to become Heda they would bow to us. It would be our duty to protect and lead and care for them. Same as any other clan in the coalition.” 

“True.” She replied with a respectful dip of her head. “Still, that does not require that we trust a clan infamous for their violence, treachery, and divisiveness. Heda Lexa takes grave risks uniting so closely with them. It falls on us to be prepared in case her gambit fails.” 

Corrin spoke up, his voice hoarse from the earlier strike. “Azgeda has no intentions of going against the coalition.” 

“Forgive me if I do not take your word as either trustworthy or educated.” Lucina stated firmly. “Your clan has done nothing to corroborate your statement.” 

Aden resisted the urge to pull Corrin back before he said anything foolish. He’d noted that Klark was concerned for her heir and was trying to educate him in diplomacy. So instead, he spoke softly but firmly. “Azgeda has taken the brand. They have made a great tribute to confirm their loyalties, and both their monarch and heir are in Polis at Heda’s mercy. I can think of no larger gesture of goodwill.” 

Corrin spoke up his voice tight. “Even now my aunt’s head sits above your walls. The mountain fell due to Wanheda and Heda. If you wish to suspect us, that is your business.” He drew himself up clearly angry. “However, the war you foresee will not happen due to the actions of Azgeda.” Turning sharply towards Aden, he dipped his head. “Thank you for the match.” 

“Well that went well.” Aden snapped as soon as Corrin was out of sight. 

“We all know how you feel about Azgeda Aden, it’s a wonder you were born Trikru.” Lucina glared at him. “You’ve learned nothing from what was done to Lexa by those backstabbing traitors.” 

Aden stepped forward furiously but stopped at Noire’s hand pushing him back. “Stop it! Stop it both of you!” 

He ducked his head in shame. “I’m sorry Noire.” His frown deepened as he noted the way she shrunk back.

Lucina stepped back as well her posture softening. “I’m sorry as well.” She gently reached and set her hand on Noire’s shoulder. “We shouldn’t…” She ran a hand through her hair before dropping her hand in frustration. “I do not like this. Any of this, it’s not…” She looked up catching his eye. “Things are dangerous, we’re being tricked and courted like naive idiots. I don’t trust any of them.” 

Aden felt his shoulders slump. “Lexa’s been Heda for too long.” He cringed. “The clans are trying to pick favorites for her successor.” 

“And Azgeda has selected you.” Lucina grimaced. “Don’t let them turn you into something you’re not.” 

“We’ve known each other our entire lives.” He shifted, catching her eye. “Do you truly believe I could become the puppet of a clan?” 

She looked down. “No, but you’ve been different since the mountain.” 

Aden knew he and the others were awkward when it came to touch, but he decided to follow in Char’s footsteps. Stepping forward he pulled the stiff Lucina into a hug. She froze before resting her head on his shoulder. “They’re going to tear us apart.” She whispered. 

“We won’t let them.” He said fiercely, tightening his grip. 

“And if this Kwin kills Lexa, and conclave is called, what then?” She asked, her arms finally moving and gripping back in turn. 

Aden bit his lip. “Then we do what we’ve been trained to do our entire lives.” He felt her dark hair brushing against his face. “However, I think...I pray that in this moment, Azgeda would not do such a thing.”

“What if you’re wrong Aden?” She dug her fingers into his jacket. “What then?” 

He closed his eyes, he remembered Gustus and Lexa’s lectures on the stupidity of taking the mark of brotherhood with Char, especially without permission. There were many ramifications of his decision that he had not thought through at the time but he did not regret the decision. “Then you and the others will make sure that I die in the conclave. Heda will not be manipulated.” 

“I promise.” She held him tight. “And if Blue Cliff or Boudalan betray us, will you do the same for me?” 

“Always. We all promised when we took firsts, when our allegiances became objects the clans could vie for. If we chose wrong, we would not survive the conclave.” Aden missed the days when they’d been children and conclave had been an entire class of nightbloods away. After all, only those over the age of ten were permitted to vie for the flame. Those over or under that age trained separately. It had been easier then, when the idea of killing his fellows was so removed. He was pulled from his thoughts by a touch on his shoulder. Looking to the side, he saw Noire standing there, her hand on his shoulder. 

The shy girl ducked her head. “Come on, we’re allowed to watch the ambassadors today.” 

Pulling back, he smiled at Lucina who was trying to shake her arms out and looked less like she’d nearly had an emotional break. She looked up at him with a partial glare, though its efficiency was undercut by her still visible affection. “I still hate that damn assassin.” 

He brightened, taking a step back. “Char? Oh, you’ll come around she’s great!” 

“She’s a horror.” Lucina’s gaze fastened onto his collar suddenly. “Aden...why is there a goose feather in your collar? What did that girl drag you into this time?!” 

____________________________________________________________________________

Charlotte hummed as she skipped along the path towards where she was meeting Aden. She was halfway down the street when she froze and ducked behind a corner. A few of the people in the street gave her odd glances but they mostly ignored her. Not paying them any mind, she peered carefully at what had caught her attention. There, not a whole block down the street, was Tris and she was with a boy Charlotte did not know. Charlotte grinned to herself. It would seem she had a job to do. 

It was easy to slip through the crowded streets of Polis while avoiding the notice of Tris and her companion. In fact, using a hood to cover her hair and face, she was able to approach Aden without being noticed. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed him, one hand going around his mouth, the other around his midsection and hauled him into an alleyway. Releasing him, she deftly avoided getting stabbed. “It’s me.” She hissed while yanking the hood off of her head. 

He paused. “Char?! What the hell?” 

“First off, your guard was down. Second, you look like shit. What’s going on with you?” She put her hands on her hips. 

Aden’s face reddened before he grumbled his answer. “Lucina and I fought, again.”

Charlotte grimaced at the mention of the straight-laced nightblood. She wanted to kill the girl just on the principle of the thing. After all, she was the most likely to kill Aden if a conclave was called and no one was allowed to hurt Aden. Unfortunately, she knew that as far as Aden was concerned the other nightbloods were his siblings. She crossed her arms. “What about this time?” 

He shifted. “Lexa’s approaching having the longest reign as Heda in history. The ambassadors are trying to gain favor with us.” 

She winced realizing the point of conflict. “And because of me you’re visibly allied with Azgeda.” Charlotte cringed. “I didn’t… I’m sorry.” 

Aden reached out to her. “Hey, no. It’s fine. I can’t think of anyone I would want to be bound in brotherhood with more than you and Tris. If my soul is to be bound throughout my lives with someone, I am grateful it is you two. However, with Lexa publicly acknowledging Klark as her lover...” He winced slightly. 

Charlotte tilted her head. “She fears I’ll kill your competition in the conclave to ensure Azgeda’s prominence? Or does she fear that it will prompt more pressure for the others to ally more strongly to other clans?” 

“Both.” He shrugged. “Lexa has always protected us, but we’re too old for her to do so as much now. With the mountain gone, people are afraid the coalition will fall.”

“Which means alliances are more important than ever.” She hated politics, really, she did. She understood them enough to know that there was nothing she could do to help in this situation. At least nothing, that Klark or Lexa wouldn’t kill her for doing without their approval. With the peace that had been established, neither of them seemed assassin happy at the moment anyways. It was worth asking if she’d missed something though. After all, she wasn’t the one trained for politics. “So, anything we can do to help you?” 

He shook his head. “No, I was training with Corrin and Lucina made several comments.” Lifting his shoulders in helplessness, he frowned. “Things are just uneasy.” 

Charlotte stared at him for a long moment, assuring herself that he wasn’t hiding something. Finally, she nodded. “Fine, but if something changes you tell Tris and I. We’re both here to help you.” Letting her serious demeanor fade, she allowed a small smile to grow. “In the meantime, Tris is in the street, with a Trikru warrior. I don’t know his name, but he’s the one who went with Klark for healer training.” 

Aden perked up while relaxing. “Artigus? He’s from Ton DC. I believe he and Tris are friends.” 

“Friends? Is that why she’s got a flower in her hair and he looks like he wants to fall over?” She asked mischievously. 

He tilted his head. “Show me.” 

Charlotte grinned, tossed him a light weight brown, long sleeved shirt she kept on her person for quick disguises. Aden stared at it curiously for a second before pulling it on hiding his black clothing. A quick belt around the waist to keep the shirt from drowning him and she was pulling her hood back over her hair. “Now then, let’s go.” 

With causal steps, they fell back into the busy coming and going of the people. A merchant set up near the alleyway laughed at them before shaking his head and going back to his wares. Charlotte made a note to see if she could bribe him to pass her information later. After all, what was an assassin without an intelligence network? They were only a few blocks down the street when they both spotted Tris and her ‘friend’. Charlotte herded them to a booth across the street that was selling a sweet-smelling meat. Digging in her purse, she handed a few coins over to the woman behind the stall and grabbed a skewer for herself and Aden. “So, is that him?” 

Aden had clearly learned the lesson she’d taught him on how to watch without seeming to do so. “Yup, that’s Artigus.” 

“Thoughts on his behavior?” Charlotte asked before taking a bite of her meat. She noted Artigus seemed to be brushing his hand against Tris’ whenever possible. Her eye twitched, that wouldn’t do at all. No one made a move on her partner in crime without first being vetted. 

“He seems to have more than friendly intentions.” Aden said lowly, his eyes narrowing. 

She gave a nod of agreement. “So, should we kidnap him tonight?” 

Aden seemed to consider it. “No, he won’t be here long. He returns to Azgeda with the Kwin at the end of the month.” 

“He’s attempting to flirt with Tris.” Charlotte protested. 

“And if he pursues her affections, we’ll handle him. However, Tris will not be pleased if we step in to warn away a friend who won’t be here long.” Aden reasoned. “If he is the same the next time he is in Polis, we grab him and have a… heart to heart.” 

Charlotte considered Aden’s point. The idea of unnecessarily bringing Tris’ wrath on them was certainly something to keep in mind. She internally counted how many weapons she had on herself. “So, not even a little bit of a scare?” 

“Well, perhaps a reminder that if he harms her no one will find his body.” Aden conceded. 

“So, accidental interruption and round of catch the knife?” She double checked, she’d understood his meaning. 

He nodded before leading the way to the side. Both of them quickly divested themselves of their light disguises. Both the hood and shirt were quickly folded and stuffed into two of Char’s many built in pockets for just such items. With that they were off heading straight towards Tris. Char considered she needed a name for what they were to each other. Sibling felt wrong somehow. Or she supposed not wrong exactly, but using that title on someone who hadn’t survived from the day they landed on the ground till now felt seemed strange. She shrugged, she’d figure something out later. Tris caught sight of them and beamed, turning towards them while Artigus’ eyes widened. 

“Tris, who’s this?” Charlotte asked while twirling one of her smaller daggers between her fingers. 

Tris rolled her eyes. “Char, Aden, this is Aritgus, a dear friend from home. Artigus this is Charlotte and Aden.” 

Charlotte grinned and stepped to the side, flipping her dagger to Aden before moving so that she was closer to the stranger. “It’s good to meet someone Tris speaks so highly of.” Her teeth showed as she snapped the dagger out of the air from where Aden had just tossed it. 

“It’s nice that you have the time to reacquaint yourself with old friends.” Aden said seriously while stepping forming a triangle, with the three of them around and the outsider. 

Tris’ face hardened in suspicion. “I believe I need to see to my duties. It has been good to see you again Artigus. I’ll see you after the evening meal though?” 

“Of course!” He straightened, glancing nervously at Char and Aden as they flicked the knife back and forth. Dipping his head, he stepped back. “I will see you then.” 

Char grinned at the skittish way he was retreating. Her amusement stopped as Tris snatched the dagger out of the air. “You two are ridiculous.” 

Crossing her arms, Charlotte pouted. “He was flirting with you. It’s our duty to protect you.” Aden nodded in agreement. 

“Really? If he was flirting with me, then what exactly do I need protection for? I’m more than capable of handling myself.” She glared at them. 

“It was Char’s idea.” Aden said, folding like a wet piece of paper. 

She turned towards him. “Traitor.” 

“Oh, you’re both dead.” Tris said seriously. “If a single hair on Artigus’ head is damaged, I will personally tell Titus about how we’ve been getting into his quarters.” 

Charlotte paled. “But it’s our secret!” 

“It won’t be if you scare off my friends.” Tris glared at them. 

Char felt herself wilting. “Fine, but if anyone hurts you I reserve the right to make them disappear.” 

“Of course.” Tris rolled her eyes. “That is if I haven’t done it myself.” 

Aden grumbled something unintelligible under his breath. 

“I’m sorry what was that?” Tris’ eye twitched. “Don’t think I don’t know you were making moon eyes at the Podkru ambassador's daughter.” 

Charlotte chocked before turning to stare at Aden in surprise. “You what?” 

He stepped back holding up his hands in surrender. “Well she turned out to be awful and really boring.” He bit his lip in annoyance. “Honestly who doesn’t care about the difference between a quarter staff and a spear? They’re completely different.” He huffed in indignation. 

“Wait…” Char turned back towards Tris. “Is this why you asked me to steal all her left shoes?” 

Aden laughed. “That’s why she was walking funny on the last day! I was wondering what happened.” 

“Of course.” Tris dropped her arms. “All for one and one for all, or whatever that saying is from that book you’re always telling us about.” 

“That’s the saying” Char grinned. Bellamy had found a copy and they’d all passed it around back home. “The Three Musketeers is a classic.” 

Aden glanced at the sun. “It’s getting late, but I agree that the stories of the warriors you’ve recounted are fascinating.” 

Charlotte bounced onto her toes. “Think we can get to the tower in time for the show?” 

“Come on.” Tris said taking off towards the tower. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Titus was tired down to his bones as he left the latest round of negotiations about new trade routes through Azgeda’s southern border. It would take a year at least for the agreements to be approved by the various clans. He let his shoulders slump as he opened the door to his private quarters. He was so tired in fact he just stood there for a second staring at the beady eyes of the many fowl in his rooms. Not bothering to shut the door, he turned tail and ran for it. The loud sound of honking geese followed him as he made for the stairs. He absolutely did not scream as one of the creatures smacked his legs with its wings.


	8. The Twins on Watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here we are. We'll be back with the sequel in short order. We hope you've enjoyed this short part of the story as much as we enjoyed writing it. Thank you for sticking with us through it.

Waking up, Nut felt the chill in the air. Winter was nearly here. There was only an inch or so of snow on the ground but there was a heaviness in the air that meant there would be more soon. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she sat up in her bed. Blinking, she yawned before checking her brother. Bolt was sleeping on his stomach next to her, drooling on their pillow. Reaching out, she poked his cheek. It amused her to watch his face which was so close to her own in appearance as it scrunched up in annoyance. He grunted before squinting up at her. Raising her finger to her lips, she looked at him pointedly. His eyes widened in understanding before rolling over and rubbing at his own eyes as he woke up more. Nut swung her legs over the edge of her bunkbed before leaping down to the floor like a cat and landing lightly on her feet. Glancing up, she winced at his half-lidded eyes as he judged the distance before jumping down. He landed slightly less gracefully. They both snapped their heads around to the bottom bunk where their first, Raven, was sleeping. Breathing out in relief when she didn’t wake, they began to pull on their clothing. 

Nut enjoyed the warm fur of her collar tickling at her chin as she buttoned her jacket up as far as she could. She grabbed the balled-up neck tie Bolt tossed at her. Shaking out the blue square of fabric, she folded it in half before tying it round her neck. As the weather got colder, they’d be pulling it up to cover their faces from the wind. Proper long scarves like some of the peasants wore could too easily be used to choke you in battle. Or at least that’s what Raven told them. Considering scarves were always tucked into jackets and hoods so they would be difficult to grab, she was fairly sure Raven wasn’t just messing with them. Pulling her hair back into a high, if tiny, pony tail she grinned at her brother.

He was just shaking out his hair before nodding that he was done. Carefully, they both snuck out of the small quarters they shared with their first. Once the door was shut as carefully as they could, they both breathed in relief. “Good job oiling the hinges.” 

Bolt bumped her raised fist. “Told you it was worth it to trade for the oil in the market.” 

“Come on, we don’t want to be late.” She ignored his bragging, he deserved it anyways considering it had worked and well, her brother’s glory was her glory. 

Avoiding the guards was easy enough, till they left the areas reserved for sleeping quarters. Nut gestured to her brother that he should be on lookout. While he was checking that no one was watching, she pulled the side of a great tapestry of a battle from long ago away from the wall. Bolt darted away from his post and into the crack in the wall that had been hidden behind the thick fabric. She followed him into the darkness without thought. 

Her fingers followed the seemingly random scratch marks in the cement wall as they moved through the pitch dark. She was unable to see so much as her breath misting in front of her. The air here was cool, there was a light breeze that ran through the walls and ceilings of the entire fortress. She startled when she bumped into Bolt. “What?” She hissed lowly. 

“There’s something in our way?” He hissed back. 

She frowned, “Flashlight?” 

“Back pouch.” He answered her. 

Reaching into the pouch slung across his back, she rifled through it till she found the cold metal cylinder. With a surprisingly loud click in the empty space the light flared to life. Nut reared back in shock even as her eyes burned while adjusting to the sudden light. Every muscle tightened in absolute terror, though not a single whimper escaped her lips. Bolt had jerked back into her and was frozen in horror as well. 

“Boo.” The looming assassin said grinning down at them. 

Nut gripped onto the back of her brother’s shirt but remained completely frozen otherwise. She didn’t dare even blink. A hysterical part of her mind was cursing their luck. 

The unfortunately infamous assassin casually standing in the narrow space in front of them was smiling way to widely for anything good. He made a clucking noise with his tongue. “Now, what are two adorable little seconds doing back here?” He flicked his shaggy hair airily while his single eye stayed focused on them. 

She glanced at Bolt who looked at her wide eyed in terror. He seemed to accept she wasn’t going to say anything to try and get them out of this. In an unusually high pitched voice, he squeaked. “Morning, Sir.” 

“Morning to you too.” He said cheerfully, “I do believe I asked you a question?” 

“Umm…” Bolt shifted uneasily. “Short cut?” 

“Now where exactly would two adorable little seconds be taking this shortcut to?” He hummed playfully while scratching his chin. “You wouldn’t be heading to the gates to watch the trade party from Tawa arriving?” 

Nut found her voice. “Please don’t tell Raven!” 

He laughed outright at that. “Oh, if she asks I’ll tell her. I have no interest in being blown up, unpleasant way to go really.” Shaking his head in amusement he rested an arm on his hip. “Still, that doesn’t mean I have to put any effort into telling her as long as she doesn’t ask.” 

Nut glanced wide eyed at her brother at this small chance. Turning back to Niles, she smiled as sweetly as possible. She knew without looking her brother was doing the same. “Thank you ever so much. You wouldn’t mind not telling her we know where these passageways are either?”

“Oh, a lot of people know where they are, but very few dare to use them.” A slightly dangerous look lit up his eye. “Which is very wise. After all, these spaces are mine.” 

Bolt spoke up somewhat nervously, a slight waver in his voice though the pitch had lowered to his normal tone. “Is it true the final test for an assassin is to survive for a month in the walls without anyone finding you?” 

Niles leaned his head back and laughed from deep in his gut. Finally, he looked back down at them and wiped a tear from his eye. “You’re as impetuous as your first. Don’t you know it’s rude to ask for the secrets of another's profession?” 

“Well yeah,” Nut said, rolling her eyes, “but since when do you follow the rules… or have manners?” 

He clutched his chest theatrically. “So young and so cruel!” Snorting, he straightened up. “Go on, I won’t say anything unless asked. Be cautious, these paths are not kind to those who don’t know them well.” 

“You mean the traps?” Bolt asked excitedly. 

Niles shook his head. “Yes, the traps, I would hate to have to tell Raven her seconds died in a place they should not have been. Now, off with you and no light back here. Can’t have the atmosphere being ruined.” 

Nut clicked the flashlight off, letting the pitch darkness return. She felt her brother beginning to move forward. Like a wraith there was no sign that Niles had been standing in front of them in a narrow passage only seconds before when they passed by where he had been. If she hadn’t known better, she would think he’d never been there at all. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, she had no doubt he was following them now to make sure they were doing as they’d said. He’d been friendly enough, but she knew that they’d just marked themselves as people to keep an eye on to the new head of the assassins. A small part of her wondered if he’d been waiting for them… it was not a good thought. Based off the slightly faster breathing of her brother as he moved in front of her she knew he was thinking the same thing. 

Her heart was thudding in her chest when they finally crawled out of the crack near the guard post by the entrance to the fortress. It was low, covered by a pair of barrels, but they both tumbled out without checking for anyone watching. Panting, they both sat in the dirt, glorying in survival. Nut looked at her pale and dusty brother. “We never do that again.” 

He looked up at her. “Never.” 

“Agreed.” She nodded while climbing to her feet. “I don’t care if Niles seems nice.” 

“The short cuts though…” Bolt rested a hand on his stomach in melancholy. 

She wrapped her arm over his shoulders. “Better to be alive than quick.” 

He sighed out in sorrow. “I know.” 

They both stared at the ground for a moment. “Come on, after all that we don’t want to miss it!” She exclaimed. Grabbing his hand, she pulled them both into the early morning street. 

Nut was bouncing with excitement as they wove through the streets. Civilians were out already as well as several guards. Other children were out and about, clearly with the same goal. It was early, the light had a bluish tint. The snow from the night before was already turned to mud in the streets. There was barely an inch of white remaining edging around the places where no one walked. Bolt stumbled into woman who was cleaning the doorstep into her shop. “I’m sorry.” He exclaimed.

The woman stuck her hands on her hips and pursed her lips, looking down at them. “Seconds, you lot haven’t got enough brains between your ears to walk straight.” 

Bolt’s face fell into an annoyed expression. “You’re the one who wasn’t watching where they were going.” 

Nut stepped firmly next to her brother. “He apologized.” 

A deep laugh came out of the woman’s chest. “You’re out for the traders arriving today. Well off you go. I don’t have time to deal with little scamps like you.” Taking her broom, she pushed at their feet with it till they both accepted it was pointless and let themselves be herded off her step. 

Nut stopped and turned on her heel once they were out of reach of the broom. Sticking her thumbs in her ears, she wiggled her fingers and stuck her tongue out at the rude lady. Bolt laughed while tugging her along back into the crowd. Grinning at him, she followed on his heels as they darted between warriors and civilians moving about on their day. By the time they reached the main street leading to the gates into the city, the streets had filled. The air of the populace was excited. 

Bolt and Nut were bouncing to see over people’s shoulders as they tried to get to the front. Nut grabbed Bolt’s shoulder and jerked her head towards the ground. He stared at her. “Raven will kill us.” 

“Come on.” She laughed before darting down and crawling between legs within the press of people trying to catch sight of the arriving tradesmen. With a cry of victory, she leapt to her feet at the front of the crowd at last. She reached down, helping Bolt to his feet next to her as they both took in the traders with wide eyes. 

Bolt grinned widely. “We made it!” 

Nut linked their arms as they bounced, watching the great caravan of traders heading into the city. The wagons were filled with goods. Furs, barrels, boxes, shiny tools and weapons seemed to burst from them. Bright painted things and intricately woven baskets hung all around the wagons. There were fifteen wagons being led into the capitol. They were being escorted by pleased looking warriors all wearing their best and cleanest jackets. Sitting high in his saddle, waving at the crowd, was captain Laslow. Nut rolled her eyes, of course the great flirt would personally escort the traders to the capitol. 

Still, it was good to see the warriors from general Bellamy’s territory again. Nut missed being a part of their old army. Sure, the capitol was great, but it was different. Her old friends weren’t here mostly. Shaking off her nostalgia, she bounced on the balls of her feet as she spotted the wagon that was the reason for her and Bolt’s dedication to getting here. It was piled high with crates with specific burnt markings. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Bolt groaned in pleasure as he let the sweet candy melt on his tongue. Everything was worth it to get a taste of the hard to get candy. Humming in pleasure, he dropped his head on his sister’s shoulder. It had cost their entire stockpile of funds to get a single box of the stuff, but oh it was worth it. 

“Well, what do we have here?” A cheerful and familiar voice came from behind them. 

He groaned as he saw just who was standing behind him. Captain Laslow was a good sort he’d admit. The man was just… flamboyant. 

Nut spoke up in her sweetest tone. “Hi Captain, it’s lovely to see you.” 

Laslow barked out in laughter. “I’m sure you two aren’t up to anything you shouldn’t be doing. Fortunately for you, I’m willing to make a deal.” 

Bolt narrowed his eyes and lifted his chin. “What sort of deal?” 

“Well, I have a delivery of some new orphans for our lovely Kwin. You take Soleil and help get them settled and I’ll distract Raven for you.” He smirked at them, knowing he’d won. “If not, I could always confiscate that box of yours, I’m sure Raven wouldn’t mind.” 

Glaring at the man, Nut groaned. “Fine, we’ll help Soleil, she at least is nice.” 

Laslow shook his head playfully. “You wound me! I brought you all a whole bunch of new metal do-dads to play with and this is the reception I get.” 

Bolt straightened and gave his best puppy eyes. “You’re the best captain in all of Azgeda.” 

“That’s what I thought.” The man laughed. “Now, get going or my deal won’t be so generous.” 

He and Nut scampered off, winding between the civilians talking with traders. There were large groups of children excitedly looking at the wares, mostly grouped around the wagon full of maple syrup and candies. It didn’t take long to reach the end of the trader’s train where Laslow’s second, Soleil, was watching over a group of five children. Her face lit up when she caught sight of them. “Minions!” 

Bolt sighed as he watched her jump down off the end of the back wagon. He breathed in deeply right before she wrapped her arms around him and Nut and lifting them up off their feet in a massive hug. He wheezed as the air was driven from his lungs. Oh, sweet spirits, he could feel his bones creaking as he was smushed into Nut. “Can’t… breathe.” 

Soleil dropped them. “You cuties, what are you doing here? Did you come to see me?” 

“Ah…” He trailed off hesitantly. 

“Laslow thought you could use some help getting the newbies squared away.” Nut said while rolling her eyes. 

The second reached out, fluffing their hair. “Well, alright then. Let’s get the new peons off to the barracks.” 

Bolt stared at the stringy looking kids who were looking around wide eyed with fear. They each had a burlap sack filled with what was likely all their possessions besides the clothing on their backs. None of the sacks looked like they had more than a shirt or two in them based off how slack they seemed. “Come on, this way.” 

He wondered sometimes, if he and Nut weren’t the lucky ones. They weren’t orphans. Their father was probably still alive but it felt like they were before Raven found them. In fact, most of the orphans here probably still had at least one parent who was still alive. With the winter coming, a lot of families couldn’t afford to feed all their children. So, the younger ones would be sent to the capitol where they at least had a chance to survive. Once you took the path of a warrior you had no family outside of the military. So soon they would be orphans in truth. It wasn’t like they could ever go home. Still, at least their parents had probably given them names, unlike his and Nut’s father. 

Nut reached out, pulling the slowest of the kids along. “Don’t worry it’ll be alright.” 

One of the little kids with angry eyes rubbed a dirt smudge on his chin. “How do you know that?” 

Soleil snorted. “Cause all the warriors around here used to be just like you. Well, most of us.” She shrugged. “Things will be better for you now. I mean Kwin Klark even lets you sleep inside before you’ve gained a first.” 

The boy glared over at Bolt. “What about you two?” 

Bolt snorted. “Our first conscripted us.” 

“Be nice minion.” Soleil teased. 

“Fine.” He said, feeling grumpy. Honestly, why did he have to help get some kids sorted? 

Nut slapped him upside the head. “It's alright now. If you don’t want to be a warrior, you can be a healer.” 

“If you go down to the fort kitchens and help out, they’ll give you extra food.” Bolt added. “Be careful though, the head cook is a cranky old bat and if you get on her bad side you’ll regret it.” He rubbed self-consciously at where he’d had a goose egg from being smacked with her ladle after trying to sneak a bite out of one of the great pots of stew. 

A little girl with pigtails spoke up as they took yet another turn to avoid the crowds on their way back to the fort. “How do you get a warrior to take you as their second?” 

“It’s different for everyone.” Nut said. 

“Figure out what you’re good at and get better.” Soleil said easily. “I’m good at sword work so I kept it up till Laslow noticed I had promise with his favorite weapon. Now, here I am.” 

Bolt snickered. “Still don’t have your marks though.” 

“You don’t either hot shot.” She replied quickly. 

Nut bounced, looking around a cart. “Well yeah, but we’re like… a lot younger than you.” 

“Better insult.” Soleil laughed before punching her in the shoulder. 

Bolt rubbed his shoulder in sympathy. Deciding not to bait the older second, he jogged ahead to the great oak side door that led into the rooms Klark had set aside for the orphans. Pushing the door open, he looked around the room. “Yo! Anyone here?!”

“No need to shout.” An old warrior missing both of his legs grouched from the where he was seated. 

“We’ve got some new strays for you.” Soleil announced, pushing the kids forward into the room. 

The man grumbled before looking slightly confused. “Only five?” 

“Guess people are less scared of starving this year.” She said shrugging. 

“Well, come on then. Ya’ll will be alright as long as you follow the rules.” He grouched while staring down at the scrawny dirty kids. 

The surly boy glared. “What rules?” 

“Don’t go killing each other. No stealing from civilians, no hurting civilians, the basics.” He turned his attention to Bolt and Nut. “You two, get your first to finish that rolling chair thing for me.” 

“Got it.” Bolt saluted sloppily before backing up and then darting out the door. Soleil could finish up with getting the kids settled on her own. 

Nut laughed as they heard the door shutting. “Think we can get back in time?” 

“Nope, we’re dead.” He said, not bothering to feel bad about it. 

Nut grabbed his hand. “Let’s go find out what we’re going to be doing as punishment.” 

____________________________________________________________________________

“My fingers are going to fall off.” Bolt grumbled. 

Nut just grunted as she wrung out yet another shirt. “At least she’s letting us do the laundry in the radio tower.” 

“It’s laundry!” He exclaimed in outrage. “I mean sure we do our own, but all of this?!” He lifted a hand out of the large bucket of water and gestured at the bags of dirty clothing Raven had dumped on them. 

“It sucks.” Nut agreed solemnly. 

He bit his lip. “At least we still have the box of candy.” 

“And hey, we just gotta listen in for if anyone sends in a message and get the laundry done and we can go eat it!” Nut said. 

“Shouldn’t we save some?” Bolt asked frowning. Then again… they had a dirty rotten thief for a first. “Nevermind, Raven would eat it to help teach us our lesson.” 

“Missing one morning of training isn’t going to ruin our futures.” Nut said while grabbing another shirt and dunking it into her bucket. 

Bolt nodded enthusiastically. “Plus, there are laundry workers in the fort for a reason. It’s not like they use their hands either. They have like those big wooden oar things.” 

“I hope we never get crippled and end up down there.” Nut said shivering. “I mean, I know they still keep everything going but…” 

“It looks painful.” Bolt said simply. He shivered at his memories of helping out in the medical ward with taking measurements for prosthetics. 

They both fell into a bit of trance as they tried to get their work done. Both of them would much rather be working on making weapons, or radios, or prosthetics. They’d finished putting in plumbing a month ago and it was rewarding to see their work paying off in such a massive way. The shop ladies gave them treats sometimes in thanks for helping out with that. It was nice. When they’d first gotten to the capitol, the shop ladies shut the doors in their faces. 

“Did you hear that?” Nut asked, tilting her head to the side. 

Bolt frowned. Jumping up, he left the pair of pants he’d been cleaning. Shaking his arms to get the water off of them, he headed over to the radio. Grabbing a shirt, he dried his arms off before sitting down next to the radio bench. “I think we’re getting interference?” 

His sister joined him and toggled some of the dials to try and tune into whatever they were hearing. As she dialed, a garbled sound seemed to come out of it but it didn’t sound like anything recognizable. “Do you think someone's trying to hail us?” 

He dropped down, checking the wiring. Nothing was out of place. Still, he tightened up everything to make sure it was in top working order. “We’re good down here.” 

The slight buzzing of interference on the speaker continued. Nut slapped the side of the radio. “Maybe there’s a snow storm coming that could be doing this?” 

Bolt shrugged as he popped up from underneath the table. “Broken walkie?” 

“Ah, that’s probably it. With the mountain down, there’s not much else it could be. No one else uses radios anymore, who else could be causing this?” Pulling out the log, she wrote down the notation. “Think we should mention it to Raven?” 

“Nah, I mean it’s just interference.” Bolt replied.

**Author's Note:**

> We would like to recommend a fic by DustyPath called Take Me From War and Set Me Free. It is a oneshot based off ADL describing Clarke and Lexa's first time together. It is super well written. http://archiveofourown.org/works/8146978 We are technically challenged so this is the best we can do.


End file.
